Being There
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Rarely do members of a family grow up under the same roof. The Singer and Novak families learn this the hard way. College!AU that takes place in Lawrence, Kansas. Main pairings: Destiel, Samifer
1. August 1999

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Supernatural

C) This is the first part of a two or three part series

D) This story covers 1 year: August 1999-July 2000.

E) 12 chapters total, with each chapter spanning a month

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So. Yeah. I did a thing. I wrote this story in five days, give or take. I am currently working on a sequel, but its slow going. Maybe the Teen Wolf story I'm working on will help balance things out? Maybe? We shall see. Tell me what you guys think, ok?

**EDIT:** My lovely beta, Tazael touched up this chapter for me, so here is the new version ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_"August rushes by like desert rainfall,_

_A flood of frenzied upheaval,_

_But still catching me unprepared._

_Like a matchflame_

_Bursting on the scene,_

_Heat and haze of crimson sunsets._

_Of moon and dark barely recalled,_

_Shadows caught in a blink._

_Like a quick kiss;_

_One wishes for more_

_But it suddenly turns to leave,_

_Dragging summer away."_

_Expected,_

_Like a dream_

_A moment"_

"Mama!" A little brunette called out happily as he ran towards his mother. The blond smiled, pulling her son on to her lap.

"Did you have fun with your Auntie, Jesse?" She asked. He nodded, grinning at his Aunt Lily as she approached.

"Is everything unloaded?" Lily asked, distractedly brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. Julie nodded, kissing Jesse's face.

"Yes. Everything is finally ready." Julie grinned. Jesse smiled at his mother, cuddling closer to her side. Lily nodded, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Come on, sis. Meg and Ruby are going to be back soon with Dad." she exclaimed. Julie nodded, standing up.

"Is Tommy finally coming home too?" she asked, a note of wistfullness in her words. Lily shrugged.

"I wish I knew. I hope so. Have you heard from Zeek?" she replied. Julie nodded, cuddling Jesse closer with a grin.

"Oh yeah. He's sending up a housewarming gift." She cooed to her son. Chuckling, Lily wrapped an arm around her sister and the two began to head towards their new home.

Julie hummed a little song to herself as they walked. Her check from Zeek had arrived today, so she decided to do some grocery shopping. A little spending couldn't hurt anyone, and it also allowed her to scout the town, get to see the folks. Somewhat.

* * *

Rumor had it that Jesse's father was back in town. As she turned the corner, she spotted an all-too-familiar car.

One that was the reason that her son existed.

When she sighted an same-all-too-familiar face, she grinned and quickly wrote a note on the back of her reciept, before slipping it in to his red Camaro.

Maybe he could start sending checks too.

* * *

Julie's walk from the library blessed her with a sight that she was most pleased by.

Noting the address, Julie decided that she would have to bump in to the male in the swimming pool.

From afar, she could tell that he was wellbuilt. And by the fact that he was tossing two young boys in to a pool for their entertainment, she could tell he was good with kids.

Grinning at the potential Daddy material, she quickened her pace home to share with her sisters.

* * *

"So how was Camp?" Dean asked as he helped his siblings put their duffle bags in to the trunk of his beloved Impala. Jo grinned.

"Awesome! I wish that Samster could have come with us." She added, glaring at Sam, who was helping Kevin in to his booster-seat.

"Oh hush, Joanna Beth." He teased. Dean closed his trunk with a roll of his eyes and climbed in, ready to get home to their mother's great cooking.

"And then…" Ellen smiled as she half-listened to her younger sons ramble about their time at camp. When the front door open and closed, she chuckled as Kevin and Adam ran off to hug Bobby.

"Dad!" They exclaimed, hugging on to him. Bobby picked them both up, grinning.

"I remember when the older idjits let me do this." Bobby sighed whistfully.

"I still let you, Daddy." Jo said as she entered the kitchen. Bobby put down the boys and hugged Jo.

"Boys, why don't you get Sam and Dean down here for dinner?" Ellen suggested. Kevin and Adam nodded before racing off.

"Welcome home, Jo. How was camp?" He asked as they made their way to the table.

"Great, Daddy. I met this awesome guy too." She teased.

"Joanna Beth, do not tease you father." Ellen said sternly as Bobby choked on his coffee.

"Come on, old man, pull it together." Dean teased as he entered the kitchen, Kevin on his shoulders.

"Idjits." Bobby grumbled. Ellen rested her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them.

"Settle down, all of you, or no pie." Ellen teased. All of her children growned, while Dean gaped in horror.

"Ma, you wouldn't!" He groaned. Ellen chuckled, pressing a kiss to Bobby's cheek before pulling away to resume her cooking of dinner.

"Alright kids, before I bring out the pie, lets talk about this coming school year." Ellen said as they finished up their meal.

"Pie." Dean said happily, grinning like a fool. Rolling his eyes, Bobby sat forward.

"This coming year means big changes. Our Jo is entering high school and Kevin is starting

school in general." Bobby began.

"Which means that things are going to get crazy. Now, is there anything I should know up front?" Ellen asked.

"I want a job." Jo said immediately.

"I plan on continuing to work with you, Mom." Sam spoke up.

"Can I join a sport?" Adam asked.

"I am working with Dad, of course. LU has also offered me another year's contract." Dean spoke up. Ellen nodded, taking notes on all of this.

"Okay, this is a good start. So, now lets discuss birthdays that are coming up soon." She said.

"Well, Adam's 9th birthday is next month." Jo spoke up.

"On a Thursday." Sam provided. Ellen nodded.

"Let's all plan that party for that following Saturday." Ellen said.

"Then we have your birthday." Bobby spoke up. Ellen chuckled, shaking her head.

"Another year older. I don't want a party. Let's just do mine that night." She said. Bobby and Dean shared a look that Ellen didn't catch, as did Sam and Jo.

"And then way in December we have baby Kev's. Let's put off planning a party for him because it's so far in advance." Ellen concluded.

"So what happens now, Momma?" Kevin asked. Ellen smiled, ruffling his hair.

"We eat pie, and then sometime before school starts, I let everyone know what days are our days." She said, cupping his little, round face. He grinned, a missing teeth grin that melted her heart.

"Pie!" Dean cheered, eagerly standing to retrieve it, cause his family to laugh at his excitement.

"We did good with these idjits, didn't we?" Ellen asked her husband as they watched their family play in their swimming pool. Bobby took a swig of his beer, sighing in contentment.

"Yeah we did, El, yeah we did." He said.

Their life together had only started a decade ago. Almost everyone in their family had lost someone.

Dean and Sam were taken in by Bobby when their mother, Mary, died of a serious illness and their father John was not sure how to cope. Sam had only been six months old, and Dean was almost 5. Bobby's own wife had passed a year before.

Ellen and Bobby had been friends with the Winchesters for years. Back when Ellen had her husband and Bobby had his wife. The six had gone to school together.

Ellen's husband, Bill, had died when Jo was just a year old. Ellen was devastated. However, by focusing on her daughter, her business, and ranting to Bobby after work, she began to deal with it and move on.

The two had began to date two years after Bill passed. Jo had began calling Bobby 'Daddy' when she began to talk. Sam had called Ellen 'Mommy' a few months after Bill died, around the time she began to hang out with when Bobby proposed two years later, a shy, nine year old Dean asked if he could call

her 'Mom' too.

After coming home from their honeymoon, and before picking up their three children from their neighbor Missouri, the two went home to drop off their suitcases to find a baby boy sitting on their doorstep, a letter and folder full of official paperwork sitting on their doorstep. Both were

instantly enraged. As Bobby tried to contact John Winchester, as the letter had revealed him to be the father, Ellen

had called Missouri and explained the situation, then asked her to keep the children for another night.

After both phone calls were done, Ellen cuddled a now awake baby as the two sat down to

discuss this.

"Well, Bobby, he is Dean and Sam's little brother." Ellen pointed out when the possibility of keeping him came up. Bobby sighed, looking at the boy.

"Yeah. Fucking Winchester." He grumbled.

It turned out the John had gotten involved with a woman, Kate Milligan, and that had resulted in the baby. Kate died in childbirth, and unwilling to raise the child alone, John waited until the day they were to come back from their honeymoon to drop the baby on them instead.

And that was how Adam Singer joined their family.

When Adam was three, the two decided that while they loved their four children, it would be nice to have a child all of their own.

And so they tried, for six months. When it didn't work out, a doctor revealed that they biologically would have a lot of trouble conceiving, and that they should look in to adoption.

Both accepted it with a bottle of vodka and agreed to look in to it.

And so, on January of 1994, they brought home a month old Kevin.

And now here they were, at the end of August 1999, sitting on their porch swing, watching their children play together in the pool.

Watching as 20 year old Dean tossed 5 year old Kevin in to the pool and 16 Sam dunked 14 year old Jo under the water, and 8 year old Adam cackled from the sidelines, the two knew that their kids were alright.

That they would always be alright.

* * *

As Castiel watched the plains roll by, he bit back a sigh. His sister Anna was in the front seat giving directions to their brother Michael on how to get to her house. Beside Castiel sat his little sister Claire, who was sleeping. Raphael sat on the other side of her, reading a book. In the seat in front of them sat Gabriel and Balthazar, with Lucifer between them. The three were chatting about the latest TV show.

They were moving to Lawrence, Kansas because that was where most of the family was. Their parents were going to remain in Chicago for a few more weeks to wrap up things.

* * *

"I think that's the last box." Gabriel sighed with relief. Claire let out an excited squeal and ran to her room to begin unpacking. Michael trailed after her to help put together her furniture.

Castiel wandered in to the kitchen where Anna and Balthazar were unpacking the dishes and began to help them.

He sincerely hoped that this move would be a good thing.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy!" Claire giggled, racing down from the front porch to her parents that were climbing out of the car. Amelia Novak scooped up her youngest child, kissing her cheek. Jimmy wrapped an arm around his wife, smiling at the two.

On the front porch stood their seven other children. Anna gently place her arm around Castiel's

shoulders.

"Dinner is ready, Father." Michael said as soon as their parents reached the porch. Jimmy grinned, patting Michael's shoulder and led the way in to the dinning room. The family trailed after him, and together, the ten of them took their place at the table.

While they bowed their heads in prayer, Castiel thought about his family.

Jimmy and Amelia were high school sweethearts from a very religious town in southern Illinois. They married immediately after high school graduation.

And a year later, their first child was born. Anna, their lovely little girl. Such a sweet child, with a very caring nature. When Anna was nearly 4, the Novaks added a set of twins to the family – Michael and Lucifer. While Jimmy was at first appaled by the name, Amelia had pointed out that Lucifer, despite his misgivings, was an angel and Michael's brother.

Almost immediately after giving birth to the twins, Amelia found herself pregnant once again. The pregnancy forced the family to move to Chicago. Amelia was in the hospital for the majority of it. Despite the constant care, Raphael was born pre-maturely. He spent two months in the hospital before finally coming home.

That summer, Amelia became pregnant once again. This time, she was terrified that something would happen to the baby, and was put on bedrest for the majority of the pregnancy. This left Anna in charge of little brothers. With yet another baby on the way, Jimmy began to

work longer hours. Little 5 year old Anna became very good at changing diapers and feeding babies. The family lived on pre-made meals because of it.

Little Castiel was born the following March, healthy and with no complications. Relieved, Amelia began to take a more active role in parenting.

In the fall of 1982, with a 7 year old Anna, 3 year olds Michael and Lucifer, 2 year old Raphael, and a year old Castiel, Amelia became pregnant once more.

In June of 1983, Gabriel Novak was born. By this point, Jimmy and Amelia began to attend church regularly once more.

In the late winter of 1984, Amelia became pregnant once again. The doctors put her on bed rest once more, fearing that, as this would be her sixth pregnancy in under a decade, there could be unfortunate complications. Thankfully, at 9, Anna was much more capable of caring for her siblings and mother, and was

able to make simple meals for them. Jimmy took a promotion that caused him to travel often. 5 year old twins Michael and Lucifer were now in school, with Lucifer being bullied about his name. The only people who knew were Anna and Michael, who stuck up for him. 4 year old Raphael and 3 year old Castiel attended a pre-school, leaving only year old Gabriel at home with Amelia, to help relieve her stress level.

August of 85 brought about their last son, and last child for nearly a decade, Balthazar.

During Anna's senior year of high school, Amelia found out that she was pregnant once more. Because she had nearly raised her brothers by herself, she decided that it was time for her to put distance between herself and her family.

Which is how Anna attended Lawrence University.

Claire Novak was born in November of 1993.

Her brothers, Michael and Lucifer, joined Anna in Lawrence in 1997. Raphael just a year later.

And now, when Castiel had tried to escape as well, his family had followed.

By the tight grip that Anna had on his hand, Castiel could guess that she understood how he felt.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Questions, comments, etc? Next chapter Dean and Cas meet ;) See you next week!

- Kida-Asumi


	2. September 1999

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Supernatural

C) This is the first part of a two or three part series

D) This story covers 1 year: August 1999-July 2000.

E) 12 chapters total, with each chapter spanning a month

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Can I just say thank you? Every one of you has made this story a huge success. Because I cross-post to AO3 and FFN, I am combing stats and alerts. I hope that I don't end up disappointing you with this story. I was very happy with it, and I hope that all of you will be as well.

Week in to fic - 463 hits, 21 alerts

**Special thanks to the following:** SoraEclipse, Erinwhitney1, ZeyoftheNorth, lindas97, Rhyme13kh14Xion8, Unbreakable_Vow, PoisonousDame

All of my gratitude goes to my lovely beta who has bravely decided to put up with me. You are the best, Tazael!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_September days have the warmth of summer in their briefer hours, but in their lengthening evenings of_

_autumn. The cricket chirps in the noontide, making the most of what remains of his brief life. The _

_the clover blossoms of the aftermath, and their shrill and dreamy hum hold the outdoor world above the _

_prophetic breath of_

_bumblebee is busy among_

_voices of the song_

_birds, now silent or departed._

"Come on, Dean, time to get up." Ellen's gentle voice coaxed Dean from his land of sleep. He groaned, twisting away from her insistent hands. He had been out late last night with a really sexy blond he had met at the Roadhouse. J, is what she wanted to go by. That worked just fine by him.

"5 more minutes." He grunted. Ellen chuckled.

"No can do, baby boy. You shouldn't have stayed out so late last night." She said, walking over and opening the curtains. Dean groaned, which brought out more amused chuckles. When Dean finally sits up, Ellen hands him a cup of coffee. Hungover, Dean did not catch the mischievious glint in her eyes.

"So, son, did you use protection?"

"Splu- Mom!" Dean coughed out, causing Ellen to roar with laughter.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Sam whispered as Dean sat down next to him for breakfast. Dean chuckled, showing him the palm of his right hand where a smeared number from the blond of last night. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, are you going to pick me up from school today?" Kevin asked, an excited grin on his face, as he and Jo entered the kitchen. Dean placed the boy in his lap, nodding.

"Sure thing, bud. Adam will find you and then you guys will wait by my car. Sam, Jo, you guystaking the pick-up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, idjit, they are." Bobby said, slumping in to his chair at the head of the table. Ellen placed a steaming plate of bacon on the table as Adam placed toast.

"Alright, guys, eat up." Ellen said.

"Bye Dad!" Kevin and Adam called from the truck as Ellen kissed Bobby goodbye.

"Be good for your Mom, you hear?" He said, helping Ellen in to the truck. Ellen shot him a grin before the three left. With a sigh, Bobby turned around and headed towards his garage. Dean was already under a car, tinkering away.

* * *

"Bye Cassie!" Gabriel and Balthazar chorused as they climbed out of Castiel's car. Claire giggled as Castiel rolled his eyes. After their doors were shut, he drove off.

After dropping off Claire, Castiel went on to his freshmen orientation at LU.

Overall, the experience was a relief. He was given the option to apply to a few different on campus jobs, which he did immediately. He met with the head of his major's department. He also met a girl named Meg, who seemed to enjoy his stoic disposition. They had exchanged numbers. Castiel was looking forward to setting up study groups.

As he exited the campus hub and headed towards his car, Castiel Novak let a rare smile cross his face.

Finally, he had a place that his family had no control over.

* * *

Julie smiled at her doctor when she entered the room. She had met the woman a few weeks ago as she and her sister Lilith explored the local hospital. When the doctor asked who her primary physician was, Julie explained that they had just moved to Lawrence and had yet to find one.

Doctor Kelly immediately contacted their insurance company and set her up as her paitient.

After that wild night last week, with that stunning, blond, potential Daddy-material, she figured that maybe, just maybe, something special had happened that night.

So she had scheduled an appointment to get blood work done.

After explaining to the doctor her theory, Kelly scheduled an immediate test.

"I'll call you in few days with the results." Kelly promised with a smile as she walked Julie to the door. Julie grinned, waving goodbye as she exited the building.

Thank god she had found such a great doctor.

* * *

Castiel sighed as he paced beside his car. His brothers were in the backseat, bickering so he decided to step out of the car to wait. A strong gust of wind blew his iteniary out of his hands.

He watched as a man, around his age, caught it. The guy shot him the most dazzling smile he had every seen.

"Hey man, this yours?" He asked. Castiel was sure he was blushing as he took the paper.

"Yes. Thank you." He murmured, ducking his head shyly. The guy chuckled, leaning back as he slid his hands in to his pockets.

"Dean Winchester. I'm picking up my little brothers." He explained.

"Castiel Novak. I've already picked up my brothers, now I am picking up my little sister." Castiel explained. Dean nodded, looking Castiel over.

"You guys new in town? I've lived here my entire life and haven't seen you around." He said. Castiel nodded.

"Yes. My parents brought the rest of our family down here when I decided to go to school here." He said. Dean frowned.

"Why? You the oldest?" He asked. Castiel shook his head.

"No. I am the middle child. My sister Anna teaches at the high school. My brothers Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael attend Lawrence University. When I decided to attend school here as well, it only made sense that the rest of them follow." He explained. Dean whistled.

"Damn, big family. I thought mine was big. There's my little brother Sammy and my littles ister Jo at LHS, and then I have my little brothers Adam and Kevin here at this school." Dean explained. When the school bell rang, both turned their attentions to the stream of children. Adam led Kevin and a Claire out of the school.

"Dean!" Adam waved, running to him. Kevin and Claire followed. Dean ruffled Adam's hair before picking up Kevin. Castiel did the same to Claire.

"Well, look at this. Seems we're all going to be friends, huh?" Dean asked, giving Castiel another grin that brought up his blush again. "Well, we got to go. Our Mom can be a real bear when we're late. Catch around Cas." Dean said, leading his brothers back to his car.

"Cas?" Claire asked quietly about the nickname as they watched them walk away. Castiel shrugged.

"Perhaphs its like Cassie." Castiel murmured before placing Claire in her car seat. Yet even he knew that 'Cas' was different from 'Cassie.'

'Cas' sounded much more appealing.

* * *

"Julie, this is Doctor Kelly." Julie smiled at the sound of her doctor's voice.

"Yes doctor, how can I help you?"

"Well, Julie, congratulations. You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Any ideas on who Julie is pregnant by? And who Jesse's Daddy is? Hint: I'm not creating OC's. Julie is a woman that is a combination of two women in the show. Both of her children's biological fathers make sense. I will reveal Jesse's sooner rather than later, and hint at the unborn baby, whom I shall now refer to as Letter M. Hope you guys like this chapter. Another will be here Tuesday ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	3. October 1999

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Supernatural

C) This is the first part of a two or three part series

D) This story covers 1 year: August 1999-July 2000.

E) 12 chapters total, with each chapter spanning a month

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Here we are at Halloween 1999 ;) More backstory stuff. The next chapter or two should yield some interesting developments. Any ideas on who Jesse or Letter M's fathers are? I would love guesses. That makes it all the more fun for me ;) What about the gender and name of Letter M?

Week 2 in to fic - 519 hits, 21 alerts

All of my gratitude goes to my lovely beta who has bravely decided to put up with me. You are the best, Tazael!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_"October's the month_

_When the smallest breeze_

_Gives us a shower_

_Of autumn leaves._

_Bonfires and pumpkins,_

_Leaves sailing down -_

_October is red_

_And golden and brown."_

Lawrence, despite being a college town, was not really one for parties. The occasional few that happened were only on or near the campus. This allowed the younger kids to enjoy Halloween without fear of getting their bags of candy ripped from their hands. As the Novak children prowled the costume store, Anna grinned at how this would Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Claire's first, safe, Halloween. There would be no need to worry about knocking on stranger's doors and Claire's big brothers would not have to be attached to her side the entire night.

And all of the siblings would be together for Halloween for the first time.

Halloween was something that her parents accepted, oddly enough. They felt that it was a children's holiday, and not a pagan one, despite the Samhain origins. Anna would be eternally grateful that that childhood tradition had not been ripped away from them.

And so here they were, in October 1999, shopping for Halloween costumes. Jimmy was out of town and had left Amelia with a credit card. While Amelia was at the store, shopping for candy, Anna was taking the others to shop for costumes.

"An angel again? Really Mikey?" Gabriel asked as Michael put his costume in the cart.

"The ladies love my wings." Michael said, otherwise ignoring the jibe.

"Can I be this, Anna?" Claire asked, holding up a bumblebee costume. Anna nodded, placing it in the cart before picking up her sister.

"Sure thing, Clairey." She said, smiling at her little sister.

"We're back!" Balthazar called as he, Castiel, Raphael, and Lucifer joined them.

"What did you guys choose?" Castiel asked, peering in to the cart.

"Well, Mikey's is a no brainer. I'm going to be Dr. Sexy, and Anna is going to be Mrs. Teacher Sexy. Clairebear is going to be a little bumblebee." Gabriel answered.

"What about you guys?" Anna asked, adjusting Claire on her hip.

"I'm going as Gordon Ramsey, Luci is going as himself, ow, ok, sorry, Raphy is going as the Hulk and Cassie is going as a mental patient." Balthazar explained, still wincing from the cuff to the back of the head that Lucifer gave him.

"Great. Now, shall we all get going?" Anna suggested. After a lot of mutual nods, the siblings cashed out and left.

* * *

"Mommy, can I have this one?" Jesse asked, holding up the devil's costume. Unable to hide her joy at the irony, Julie burst into giggles and nodded.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Now, I wonder where your Aunts have run off to." She mused, taking his costume as they wandered around, looking for her sisters.

Another check for Jesse had come from Zeke yesterday morning. Elated, Julie insisted that the group go and buy Halloween costumes.

And so the five were out shopping.

"Aunt Lily!" Jesse cried out as he ran to his eldest Aunt. The blond turned, expression softening as her nephew approached.

"Hey little guy. Did you find a costume?" Lily asked as she picked him up and settled him on her hip. He nodded, pointing at the costume that Julie was holding. "Cute! You're going to be the sweetest little devil." She cooed. Jesse laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Did you get your costume picked out yet?" Julie asked. Lily nodded, pointing at the cart behind her. A black dress with a witch's hat sat in it.

"Yes I did. Meg and Ruby are looking still. What did you get, Jules?" She asked. Julie's grin turned wicked and she held a costume up of a bloody Mary.

"I'm the zombie Virgin Mary." She said.

"Even though being pregnant kind of ruins the image." Meg's teasing voice was heard before she and Ruby walked down the aisle to the group. Julie rolled her eyes, pulling Jesse back in to her own arms after she placed her costume in the cart.

"No one knows yet, so it doesn't really matter. Are you guys going as Hell's Angels again?" She asked. Ruby and Meg nodded, holding up identical, red costumes.

For years the two had gone as Hell's Angels. They liked the irony of it. Every so often the two would switch to something else, but they were always the set. Before Jesse was born, Julie and Lilith did the same thing.

"So are we good to go?" Julie asked. Ruby nodded as she slipped on her designer sunglasses.

"Ready when you are, Jules." Meg commented as she joined Lilith by the cart. Satisfied with their responses, Julie led the group to the checkout lines.

* * *

Dinner had always been a quiet affair at the Novak residence. The food prayer was sometimes the only thing spoken. No one really knew why this was a thing, but it had been this way since Amelia's scary pregnancy with Raphael.

Tonight, however, Castiel broke the silence.

"Mother, Father?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Castiel?" Jimmy asked as Amelia sat down her silver wear to give her middle child her undivided attention.

"May I start working again? My class are all going very well, yet I find myself with too much free time. I was hoping to fill it with productivity." He explained. Jimmy grinned as Amelia let out a happy sigh, gently squeezing his hand.

"You may, son. Now, I am sure that you remember the requirements for working while in school?" Jimmy asked. Castiel nodded. After all, his four older siblings had already gotten the lecture. By the time that his younger brother Gabriel got it, he was sure that it would be permanently ingrained in his mind.

"I am to work no more than 25 hours a week, and must be available for all family holidays." He recited. Jimmy nodded.

"Good. Just ask me before you put in an application somewhere and I will approve it for you." He murmured. Castiel nodded.

"At my orientation, there was a promising coffee shop opening. I can get the application tomorrow and give it to you when you get home, father." He explained. Jimmy nodded and the family returned to their meal in silence.

* * *

Thursdays were Dean's free days. His university schedule was open for the students to come and see him, and Bobby only had him work if he was needed.

So naturally, Dean took the time to polish up his beloved baby girl.

His 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

A sleek, black beauty that Bobby gave him on his 16th birthday. He worshipped her, and she was definitely his most prized possession.

So whenever his siblings needed him on a Thursday, they knew where to look.

Bobby had just closed up the salvage yard for the day. This freed Ellen from her parenting duties to go and begin preparations for opening up the Roadhouse. Jo had tagged along. Adam and Kevin were occupying themselves somewhere in the back yard.

"…yeah, this is where my Dad works. He and my brother Dean run this place. Half the town has received their first car from here." At the sound of Sam's voice, Dean rolled out from underneath his baby girl, eyes widening in surprise at the sight before him.

Sam, his little, shy, geeky brother, had two guys about his age walking around the salvage yard with him. From the way that they were dressed, he could tell that they came from money, and were new to town.

It wasn't that Sam had never had friends before. Sam just tended to keep to himself or his family. He didn't really fit in to the typical stereotypes and never felt like trying to conform. Jessica was his only friend, and the two were not really close.

"Dean!" Sam waved. Dean approached them, shooting the two his most welcoming smile.

"Hey Sammy, who are these guys?" He asked. He snickered when Sam pouted, and kicked at his shins.

"It's Sam, Dean." Sam corrected. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bitch."

"Jerk. Anyway, these are two of the new kids at school. Gabriel," Sam said, referring to the shorter boy, "Is in a few of my classes. Balthazar is in some of my AP classes." His brother explained.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. Please forgive us for not shaking your dirty hands." Balthazar murmured. Gabriel snorted in amusement, shoving his little brother at the comment.

"OCD nerd." He teased. From the brotherly banter, Dean knew that the two would fit in with his Sammy just fine.

"So why are you guys here?" Dean asked as the ragtag group made their way to the house.

"Balthazar wanted to ask Mom if he could work at the Roadhouse. Apparently his older brothers used to use him as a busboy after their parties when their parents were out of town. Gabe just tagged along." Sam said nonchalantly. Dean raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but wisely chose not to comment. Gabriel must had made a huge impression on his little brother for him to deal out a nickname so quickly. Jessica had become 'Jess' only last year.

"Well, Mom and Jo just left. How about after I fix some dinner, you guys head on over there?" Dean suggested as they walked in the front door.

"New people must be here, if my biggest idjit is offering food." Bobby's gruff voice sounded as they entered the kitchen. Dean shrugged, heading towards the backdoor to call for Adam and Kevin.

"What's up, Dean?" Adam asked as they ran inside. Sam and the Novak brothers had sat down at the kitchen table next to Bobby.

"I'm making hamburgers. Any requests?" Dean asked. As Kevin shook his head, Adam peered curiously at the new people.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"These are my friends, Gabriel and Balthazar. They just moved here. Guys, this is my Dad, Bobby, and my younger brothers, Adam and Kevin." Sam explained.

"Kevin Singer?" Balthazar asked. "My little sister Claire is your friend." He added to Kevin, at the confused looks he got.

"Claire is my friend!" Kevin exclaimed in excitement. Adam rolled his eyes at the outburst as the others chuckled. As Dean cooked, conversation flowed throughout the kitchen.

After dinner was had, and the three had left, Bobby returned to the TV and Dean went about getting Adam and Kevin ready for bed. After both were bathed, he tucked them in.

"So, boys, how about a story?" Dean suggested. Instantly, the two began to fight over which one was going to be told that night. Finally, they agreed on one about two brothers who search for their father, while also battling supernatural creatures.

After the story was finished, Dean wished Bobby a good night's rest and left for the Roadhouse.

* * *

It was close to 11:30 that night when the Roadhouse began to calm down. During the week, Ellen closed up shop around midnight. This was in part because of her household containing school children, but also because she wanted those drunks to be able to work the next morning.

So when Dean pulled up to the Roadhouse's nearly empty parking lot, he didn't blink. What he did notice, however, was a pale man looking bewildered at his car.

"Need some help, man?" Dean asked, approaching the man. When he looked up, Dean felt a grin spread across his face. "Oh, hey Cas! What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he got within three feet of the man. Cas sighed, looking down forlornly at his car.

"It won't start." He explained. Dean frowned, gently pushing him away so that he could look under the hood. Cas felt a blush crawl up his neck as Dean's ass became more pronounced in his jeans.

'_Oh dear lord.'_ Cas silently murmured, gulping. Attraction was not a new feeling to Castiel, but it was also not a common occurrence.

"Cassie, what's up?" A now familiar voice asked as a group of people exited the Roadhouse.

"Dean?" Ellen asked. Dean pulled back, a smudge of oil on his cheek as he waved at Ellen.

"Hey Mom, siblings. Oh, hey Balthazar, looks like you got the job huh? Too bad you didn't realize you were selling your soul to the Warden." Dean teased. Ellen slapped the back of his head at the jibe, but then leaned over the car with him.

"Looks like…" As the two debated the problem, Castiel watched awkwardly as the younger teenagers talked amongst themselves. Finally, Ellen pulled back with a sigh.

"Well, boy, it looks like you've blown something impossible to blow. Since it's a school night, I'm going to run Sam and Jo home."

"Give Balthazar a ride home too, Mom. I'll send Cas home once we get the car in the shop." Dean said, handing her the keys to his Baby. Ellen chuckled, kissing his cheek in goodbye before rallying the other kids in to the car.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad what happened." Balthazar said to Castiel. Cas nodded with a sigh, thanking Ellen before he and Dean turned back to the car.

"Alright, so he's what's going to happen. Here are the keys to Mom's truck. Why don't you bring it over here and I'll hook your car up to it? Then once we get to the shop, I'll cancel my lessons for tomorrow, assign bookwork, and tomorrow I'll get this baby up and running again. She's so pretty, by the way." He added, whistling his appreciation at the car. Castiel blushed, looking down bashfully.

"My brother Lucifer and sister Anna chipped in and bought it for me when I moved down here." He admitted. Dean whistled lowly.

"Are they the closet to you?" He asked. Castiel shook his head.

"No." He said simply, walking off towards the truck. Once everything was good to go, the two set off to the salvage yard.

"Anna and Lucifer and I share something in common." Castiel murmured quietly. Dean nearly jerked the cars off the road at the sudden break in silence.

"Yeah?" He asked back, just as quiet. When silence resumed, Dean could feel Cas' eyes on him. The intensity of the stare caused his ears to redden and he fumbled with the radio awkwardly.

"Yes. Forgive me for not telling you at this current moment in time. Perhaps I will, one day." Cas said, returning his gaze to the road ahead. Dean couldn't explain why the promise made his heart skip a beat, and a goofy grin slipped on to his face.

* * *

"So all-in-all, she should be good to go now." Dean explained to Cas as he and his brother Michael watched Dean explain the car's problem and how he fixed it.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester. Both for the speedy work and for taking care of Castiel last night. My father extends his deepest gratitude for Castiel's safe return." Michael said, pulling out his wallet. Dean shook his head at the gesture.

"Hey, what are friends for? Please, call me Dean. And I'm not taking your money, Mr. Novak." Dean added sternly. Michael chuckled, closing his wallet.

"Very well. Castiel, I shall see you at dinner tonight, yes?" Michael asked. Cas nodded, thanking Michael for the ride. The two watched as Michael walked off and then drove out of the yard.

"You didn't have to do that, Dean. Let me pay you." Cas said for the 10th time since the incident. It was the reason he brought Michael, and not his father. Michael would insist on paying too, and then not question it when Dean turned him down. Jimmy would not take no for an answer, which would make Dean uncomfortable.

"Cas, enough of that. So, since we have a couple hours until we pick up the rugrats, why don't we hang out? I haven't had a dude to hang out with in years!" Dean exclaimed, grinning at the thought. After high school, all of his friends moved away. The only one he really kept in touch with was Gordon. And his colleague at school, Benny, only went out on Saturday nights.

Castiel nodded in agreement to the plan. Upon entering the house, Dean moaned at the smell of pie cooking in the oven.

"Welcome home, my hungry son." Ellen's teasing voice came from the kitchen.

"You are the best Mom ever." Dean said as he hugged her. Ellen chuckled, returning the hug. When she pulled back, a brief flash of surprise shown in her eyes at the appearance of another male in her kitchen.

Dean was a very outgoing child. He always had tons of friends at school. At school being the key term. Dean had brought home two male friends in his life, not including the new one before her. He had never brought home a woman. She suspected that it had something to do with John, but had never pried. After all, all of her children had their quirks. Why question this one?

"You're the kid from last night. Balthy's big brother. Did Dean fix up your car?" She asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Singer." He said. Ellen chuckled.

"It's Ellen, Momma Ellen, or just plain old Mom. Mrs. Singer was Bobby's mother." She said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. Castiel nodded, and followed Dean by taking a seat at the table. Dean was sniffing the air, attempting to identify the pie in the oven.

"Is this a new one?" Dean guessed. Ellen nodded, checking on the pie in the over.

"It's kind of like an apple pie, but instead of regular crust, it has pumpkin spice crust. Hopefully it will turn out great." She said. Dean assured her that it would be amazing before turning to Cas. Ellen left the room after setting the timer, leaving the two alone.

"So, you're a freshman, right?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes. I am currently a Sociology major. While my older brothers live on campus, my younger two convinced me to stay at home." Castiel added. Dean nodded.

"What about your sister? Anna, was it?" He asked.

"Anna lives in an apartment close to the high school. She works as an English teacher there."

"Oh. Hobbies?" Dean asked, changing the subject. Castiel looked at his hands.

"I…enjoy watching people. I enjoy taking in the world around me, sensing the life and happiness in that moment. Currently, I have been working at a local coffee shop as a cashier." Castiel said, before nodding towards Dean in a silent demand for Dean to answer that question. The man chuckled.

"Well, my hobby is obvious. I love cars. I always have, and I probably always will. In addition to helping my Dad out with this place, I also teach a couple classes at LU. Mostly just martial arts and gun safety and shooting techniques. I am the guy that approves people for gun licenses." Dean added.

And so the two wheedled away an hour getting to know one another. Cas admitted that he was a bit oblivious to humor, Dean admits that he was a bit obsessed with pie. Both admitted that they loved their families. Unlike Dean's, however, Cas wanted to get away from his heavily religious parents.

"I love my parents, I really do. However, I cannot watch them dismiss certain lifestyles because the bible says it's wrong. My siblings deserve better than that." He murmured so quietly that Dean almost missed it. Dean raised a brow at his word choice, deciding to ignore the comment for now.

Eventually the pie was done and Ellen, Dean, and Cas sampled it. While Ellen insisted that the pie was too bland, and Dean swore God himself brought it to creation, Cas insisted that it tasted a lot better than he expected it to.

Which is how he was holding a box of pie in his lap as he sat in the front seat of Dean's Impala. Claire's car seat had been put in the back next to Kevin's as the two drove towards the elementary school.

"So, Cas, let's exchange numbers." Dean suggested. "I'd like to do this again sometime, and I don't like leaving things up to circumstances." He added. Castiel nodded, and traded phones with Dean, trying to keep from bouncing in excitement. He had never given out his phone number before. Well, for personal reasons at least.

After picking up the children, the two drove back to the yard to grab Castiel's car. While the kids stretched their legs, and Jo and Ellen and Sam gushed over how cute Claire was, Dean pulled Castiel aside for a moment.

"Hey Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean asked softly. Castiel nodded, expression softening at his hesitation. Given the go ahead, Dean continued. "Look, I'm not going to pry. But based on some of the things that Gabe and Balthy have said, your home life really stinks. So if you and I need to take a drive around the county, just text me and we'll get in Baby and go." He said. Castiel beamed at the thought, and reached out to squeeze Dean's arm in thanks.

"You are more than welcome to come trick-or-treating with us on Sunday, kids." Ellen was telling the kids.

"Yay! That's great news, Mama Ellen because I have a wicked party to go to." Gabriel said with a grin.

"Well, guess I'll see you Sunday, Cas." He said. Cas nodded as Gabriel, Balthazar, and Claire climbed in to the car. With a final waved, the Novak's left for home.

* * *

As Julie curled her hair for tonight's Halloween party, her phone rang. After seeing an all too familiar number, she answered. After 10 minutes of giggling and flirting, Julie hung up and ran out of the room. She let herself in to Lilith's room, where she was helping Meg and Ruby with their hair.

"He's going to be mine again tonight." She squealed. Her sisters congratulated her and chattered about her date for the night.

The father of her unborn baby. With a wicked grin, Julie began to plan how she was going to tell him.

* * *

**A/N:** Guesses about Letter M?

Also, I am going to address this here: Ellen allows the kids to work at her bar in hopes that this will discourage them from drinking. It's probably illegal, but this is fanfiction and I don't really care. Also, Balthazar will tell Amelia about his job, but not Jimmy. Amelia babies him and will let him get away with it. I might put that little scene in the next chapter.

- Kida-Asumi.


	4. November 1999

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Supernatural

C) This is the first part of a two or three part series

D) This story covers 1 year: August 1999-July 2000.

E) 12 chapters total, with each chapter spanning a month

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone! Can you believe we're already 1/3 of the way through this fic? Oh how times flies, huh? To everyone that has enjoyed this little fic, thank you!

Week 2 in to fic - 585 hits, 29 alerts

**Special thanks to: **shellydiann, Appleblom, PhoebeK5161

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_"November comes_

_And November goes,_

_With the last red berries_

_And the first white snows._

_With night coming early,_

_And dawn coming late,_

_And ice in the bucket_

_And frost by the gate._

_The fires burn_

_And the kettles sing,_

_And earth sinks to rest_

_Until next spring."_

Julie hated morning sickness. It was the worst part about being pregnant. So as she emptied her stomach of breakfast, her sister Ruby sat behind her, rubbing at her back. When she was finished, Ruby flushed the toilet and helped her stand.

"Better?" She asked, handing her a toothbrush. Julie grimaced and began to brush her teeth.

"Not really. I think it's part nerves, part my baby is adjusting everything in my body." Julie explained after her mouth was clean. Ruby nodded, patting her shoulder.

"You're sending him the letter today, right? About meeting Jesse?" The dark haired woman asked as they exited the bathroom. Julie nodded, running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah. Lily went to get copies of the blood tests. After she gets back, I'm going to write the letter and drop it off to his car. Oh Ruby, what if this blows up in my face?" She whispered. Ruby wrapped an arm around her waist, shooting her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be fine, sis. We'll make it fine." She promised. Julie leaned against Ruby, placing a hand against her stomach.

Oh how she hoped that her baby boy got to meet his daddy.

* * *

Sam Winchester was many things. He was Dean's little brother. Jo's playmate. Adam and Kevin's tutor and babysitter.

At the moment, he was confused. As he stared up at his ceiling, trying to ignore his racing pulse and the slick feeling in his boxers, his mind tried to catch up with what was happening. Dean's even breathing told him that his brother had slept through his inner turmoil.

So when he and Jo were driving home from school that day, he pulled over and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sam?" His sister asked. Sam bit his lip, looking down.

"Promise not to tell Dean?" He asked. She nodded, offering up a pinky in a solemn promise. He took it, then looked out the window.

"I…had a sex dream about Gabriel this morning."

* * *

The library at LU was one of Sam's favorite places to go to in the small town. Dean had conveniently had a late seminar that night, so Sam tagged along to do his own private research away from the prying eyes of his family.

His sexuality crisis.

As he walked through the isles, he accidentally stumbled in to someone.

"Shit, sorry man." He said, clutching his books to his chest as he looked to see if he caused the other man any harm.

"Not a problem." The man said. When Sam caught his face, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucifer?" He asked in awe. So this was Gabriel's favorite older brother. Gabe idolized him, and talked about his constantly.

But from the confused look on his face, Gabriel obviously didn't do the same thing with Lucifer.

"Sam Winchester. I'm friends with Balthazar and Gabriel." Sam explained, holding out a hand to him. Lucifer shook it, but remained silent, assessing the younger boy.

"School project?" He asked quietly. Sam blushed, looking away.

"Something like that. You?" He asked. Lucifer glanced down to the letter in his hand, and nodded.

"Something like that indeed."

The two made small talk for nearly an hour before Dean called to tell Sam where to meet him. In that hour, Sam realized that he liked talking to Lucifer, and asked if they could meet up again. Lucifer had seemed surprised, yet amused, and agreed, giving Sam his phone number if he ever needed to talk and to establish a meet up.

So when he entered the car and Dean asked about the blush on his face, Sam just waved it off and impatiently waited to get home and tell Jo all about this.

* * *

Lucifer had experienced anger before. He really had. However, it had never been on this level. As he reread the letter from this woman one more time, he couldn't help but see red.

He had a child. He had a little boy that was of his flesh and blood. He had a 3 year old child. He had missed 3 years of his life.

Jesse Lucas Turner, born in June of 1996.

This woman, Julie, had sent him DNA results marking him as the father. She introduced her self and explained how Jesse came to be. She claimed that she herself was unable to come with Jesse to meet him, so one of her three sisters would be bringing the boy.

So as he stared down at the letter for the last time, Lucifer sent a text message to Julie to arrange a time to meet his son.

Lucifer Novak seethed as he waited in the library that day. A fling he had long ago had surfaced, announcing that she had his love child, and proceeded to send him DNA test results. She had asked him if he wanted to meet their son, and he readily agreed.

When he noticed the woman by the description, he couldn't hold back his surprise at how young she looked. A huge pair of sunglasses blocked her face, and she spoke very little. And on her hip was his son.

Jesse.

The two bonded that afternoon, and after talking it over with Julie, Jesse and Lucifer could meet again next week. To help insure this, Lucifer sent them back with a $100 check.

* * *

Dean Winchester finally had a friend. After so long, he finally had someone to talk to, to laugh with. He was happier than he had been in a long time.

He and Cas had become nearly inseperable. They were always hanging out on the weekends, and texting eachother daily.

He noticed the looks that his parents shared, and he chose to ignore them. Let them think what they want.

So when Cas called him at 2 in the morning, with a strained pronunciation of his name, Dean was slipping in to pants and driving toward Cas' house in two minutes flat.

When he arrived, Cas was standing at the end of his driveway, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Hot chocolate?" Dean offered, noticing the shivering man. As Cas nodded, he pulled a blanket from the backseat and draped it over the brunette.

The two were silent as they drove towards the gas station. Only once the warm beverage was in hand, and Dean was driving them away from the city lights, did Cas begin to vent.

The pace of school was picking up rapidly, and work was trying to schedule him more hours. However, his father and boss were fighting about it. He father was trying to get him to quit. When his father had threatened to cut their time together short, Cas had gone silent as his father ranted, and panicked.

Dean remained silent as Cas poured his heart out. He politely ignored the hitches in his breathing. Finally, when Cas had been silent for a while, he pulled over and turned to him.

"Cas, buddy, listen. School is important. If you need help with something, ask me or Sammy. I have kids I could bribe to tutor you, and Sammy is such a brainiac he could probably drop out of college and be the next Bill Gates. So don't worry about school. The first year is really overwhelming, and a lot of people get freaked out by it." Dean said, rubbing a cold hand between his warm ones. Cas nodded, not looking at Dean.

"And you tell your boss that you can't work more hours because of school. Tell him your Dad has nothing to do with it. He'll back off then." He assured him.

"And if your Dad wants our time cut short, fine. Whatever keeps him off you. But Cas, I'm not going anyway. You can contact me whenever you want, so your old man can go fuck himself. You're my best friend, Cas. I'm here to help." He added. Cas looked up, tears shining in his too bright eyes. Finally, he nodded.

"Thank you, Dean. Could I ask you a favor?" He whispered. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, bud, of course." He said. Cas shot him a small smile.

"Could you take me to my sister Anna's house? I wish to stay there tonight." He murmured.

* * *

As soon as Anna opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Cassie?" She asked, pulling her brother in to her house.

"Who is it, babe?" Her girlfriend asked from the hallway.

"My baby brother, Roo. Cas, sit down at the kitchen table while I put on pajamas. Roo, go back to bed, sweetie." Anna said as she walked away. The quiet murmurings down the hall drew farther and farther away. Once he was alone, Cas sat, sighing quietly. He texted Dean to let him know he got in safely, and then Gabriel and his father so they would not worry.

When Anna and 'Roo' came back in to the room, both sat down in front of him and waited patiently. So Cas repeated his story to Dean. Anna's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Damn it, Father." She snarled. Cas smiled at the reaction. That was where Gabe and Lucifer got their temper from.

"Anna, I have something more importnant to say." He said, interrupting her rant. When she paused and gave him her full attention, Cas grinned.

"I think I like Dean."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is a long one, babes. It's December, which means Christmas! And plot. Lots and lots of plot. Stay tuned for next week :)

- Kida-Asumi


	5. December 1999

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Supernatural

C) This is the first part of a two or three part series

D) This story covers 1 year: August 1999-July 2000.

E) 12 chapters total, with each chapter spanning a month

More relevant info to this chapter: Almost 1000 hits :D I am so happy about this! So, there is some drama in this chapter. However, this is not the climax of this story. Oh no. This is just one of three major events that happens in this fic. One happens in June, and I think the next happens in January or February. We get an update on baby M this chapter too ;)

Week in to fic - 963 hits, 34 alerts

Special thanks to the following: mttmercado, robyn-take-that

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_"I heard a bird sing_

_In the dark of December_

_A magical thing_

_And sweet to remember._

_'We are nearer to Spring_

_Than we were in September,'_

_I heard a bird sing_

_In the dark of December."_

December was one hell of a month for the two families.

It all started when Dean and Cas met for lunch on Campus one day. Dean had begun to teach Cas some things about his car, and they often met to discuss it. So when Dean found him between two people that obviously didn't know about personal space, he was not so surprised at the flare of jealousy he felt.

Meg Turner and Crowley were their names. Meg called him Clearance and Crowley called him kitten.

The entire lunch was a disaster. Meg and Crowley did not get along, but they banded together to dislike Dean. By the end of it, Dean was so furious he canceled his classes and all but dragged Cas away from the harpies.

When he told Ellen that night, she laughed her ass off.

"Oh baby, you don't realize it yet, do you?" She had asked once the laughter was over. Dean frowned, his green eyes narrowing at the amusement on her face. She patted his shoulder before standing up and heading to the sink.

Noticed what, Dean wondered.

* * *

Sam Winchester was head over heels for Lucifer Novak. He would tell Jo all about their visits on the way to school, rambling on about the man he met with once a week. They often talked about Sam's classes and homework. On rare occasions, Lucifer let tidbits about his home life slip. In those moments, Sam returned all of the empathy given to him, with helpful advice here and there.

The two had developed a friendship, and despite wanting more, Sam was happy with their progress.

However, he let it slip to Gabriel one day.

The two had been sitting on his bed, playing a game of go fish. When Sam mentioned that he had plans tomorrow, and Gabriel asked what they were, it just slipped out.

"Lucifer and I are going to look for this book I need." When he noticed Gabriel had stopped playing, he realized his error and cringed.

While Lucifer and Sam had not made an effort to keep their friendship hidden, because all of Sam's family knew, as did Michael and Raphael (and Anna, though Sam didn't know that), Sam knew that this would hurt Gabriel. As one of the younger Novak children, he was often overlooked because of his older siblings' accomplishments. And as his best friend, Sam knew this for a fact.

So when he spotted the hurt in Gabriel's eyes, he braced himself and asked what was wrong.

"You're in love with Luci." Gabe stated calmly, despite the distress in his face. Sam blanched, but nodded his confirmation. There was no point in lying about it now. Taking a deep breath, Gabe coughed up an excuse and left for the day.

Sam had buried himself under the pillows that night, skipping dinner.

Yet the next day at school, Gabriel acted as if nothing had happened at all. So Sam went with it.

After all, why poke a sleeping bear?

* * *

Dean hated college parties. He thought they were absolutely horrid. The booze was great, and the chicks were fine, but damn everyone wanted a piece of his ass. As a part-time professor, he was legally allowed to play with the fishes.

So when he noticed Castiel talking to Meg and Crowley, he made his way over to them. And when Meg leaned a bit too close to him, and slid his hand down to her ass, something inside Dean broke. He snatched Cas away from the harpies, aiming his scariest glare at them. Cas turned in his arms, looking up at him with those trusting blue eyes of his.

And at the moment, Dean gave up his denial. He pulled Cas closer, and in front of every, proceed to press their lips together. He felt Cas stiffen in surprise before positively melting in to him, a grin spreading to match Dean's. It was chaste and closed mouth, but that was enough to get their pulses racing. So, when Dean pulled back, and he locked his arms more securely around Cas' waist, he pressed their foreheads together.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked softly. The two had conveniently come to the party together in Dean's car. Grinning, Cas nodded and slipped a hand in to one of Dean's, saying goodbye to his friends as they left the building.

* * *

They ended up parked by one of the rivers near the salvage yard. The atmosphere was a little awkward, but when Cas turned to look at Dean, his statement broke the silence.

"We're gay." He said. Dean broke in to laughter, leaning back in his seat to avoid leaning on the horn, howling with chuckles. Even Cas grinned. Once Dean had calmed down, he turned to Cas with a tender smile.

"No, Cas. I'm bi. You might be gay." He said. Cas chuckled, threading their fingers together once more.

"No, Dean. I mean that being gay is what Lucifer, Anna, and I have in common." He said softly. After a moment, Dean's brain processed the statement and he gasped.

"Seriously?" He asked. Cas nodded.

"Yes. Anna's was in middle school, as was mine. Lucifer's was in high school." He explained. Dean whistled, shaking his head as he processed this information.

"Damn. I bet it would piss off your Dad if he knew." He said. Cas tightened his grip on Dean's hand, leaning towards him to cuddle against his side.

"Dean." Cas murmured. Dean freed his hand and wrapped an arm around Cas, pulling him closer. He kissed his forehead.

"Babe?" He replied, chuckling when Cas blushed at the pet name.

"Are you going to tell your family?" He asked softly. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. They should be fine with it. I'll tell them by myself, and then we can be open after that. What about you?" He asked. Cas looked up at him with a pout that Dean couldn't resist kissing.

"I'll tell my brothers, except for Raphael and Michael, and I'll tell Anna." He murmured. The two settled in to a comfortable silence before Dean kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear something that made Cas smile the widest he ever has before.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

Anna could always tell when something was up with her siblings. After practically raising them, it was mother's intuition. So when Castiel showed up on her doorstep with a blond man with green eyes, Anna couldn't help but know immediately what was going on.

"Dean Winchester." Anna greeted without preamble. Dean nodded, dipping his head in greeting.

"Ma'am." He murmured formally. Anna chuckled, extending a hand, which Dean shook with his free hand.

"Anna, please. And because you're clinging to Castiel tightly, I can only assume you return his affections." She teased. Both blushed, Cas turning to hide his embarrassment in Dean's side. Anna chuckled, showing them to the kitchen table.

As the three sat and chatted, Anna watched their affectionate looks and touches with pride. While her baby brother was not emotionless, he certainly was emotionally deprived. So to see him being look at as if he was the most precious thing in the world meant a lot of Anna. And when they shared a kiss, she caught it on her phone and sent a picture to her Roo, who was just as relieved as she was.

* * *

Lucifer Novak had been on the receiving end of a lot of attention over the years. Some wanted, some not. And as Sam Winchester laughed at something he said, and his face lit up and he had a slight blush dusting his cheeks, he was not sure how to take this one.

Perhaps he should ask his son's Aunt, or perhaps his sister Anna.

With that plan in mind, Lucifer continued their meeting.

* * *

Lucifer came home that night for dinner to the sounds of sobbing in the bathroom. Frowning, he quietly approached the door, hearing the murmur of voices.

"A-and he's in love with Luci, Balthy! My Sam, wanting to be with someone else." Gabriel choked out. Balthazar's soothing voice calmed Gabriel down just a bit. With guilt eating at his heart, Lucifer rushed back to his dorm room to ask Michael and Raphael for advice.

* * *

"Another healthy baby, it seems." Julie's doctor murmured as they looked at the ultrasound.

"My baby!" Jesse said with excitement, touching the screen. Lilith and Ruby were standing on either side of Julie, smiling at the heartbeat.

"Yeah, bubba, your baby." She murmured happily. Jesse giggled, turning to touch her stomach. Lilith and Ruby did the same, sharing proud grins.

"I can't wait to find out the gender." Lilith commented as the doctor handed Julie some wipes for her stomach.

"I agree. Then we can go shopping for the nursery." Ruby said, holding her hand out to Julie she when began to sit up. Julie wrapped an arm around her son, kissing his forehead.

"I can't wait to hold the baby, Mommy! Hurry up, baby!" Jesse exclaimed. Julie rubbed her stomach, silently agreeing with her son.

* * *

Christmas was the Singer's favorite holiday. The Christmas of 1999 was one to remember.

The day before the three youngest Novak boys and their sister Claire had come over to help decorate the tree. Bobby and Ellen handed out the decorations, and then watched as the children worked.

Dean and Castiel's relationship was not a surprise to any of the Singers. When Dean announced it to them the night it happened, Ellen had hugged him and Bobby grumbled out something about making sure he treated him right, as Sam patted him on the back, Jo exclaimed that she 'so called it!' and Kevin and Adam bickered over whether or not they were going to get married.

So as the two debated where to put Christmas tree decorations with their siblings, they also were in their own little world with affectionate kisses and touches.

"Ah to be young and in love." Ellen had whispered to her husband as they cuddled on the couch and watched. Bobby chuckled, kissing her forehead.

After baking enough cookies to feed the entire North Pole for 'Santa', Gabriel took his younger siblings home as Cas stayed behind to wrap the presents with Ellen, Dean, Sam, and Jo. Bobby had gone to bed, mentioning something about 'damn baby idjits will have me up at the ass-crack of dawn again.' Adam and Kevin had been put to bed as well.

"Christmas at our house is such a solemn affair. We have a pre-decorated Christmas tree, and go to every Mass. We also pray five times at home." Cas explained as he patiently fixed Dean's awful mistakes. Trust be told, Dean never had helped wrap gifts before. But because Cas wanted to help, he had stayed, bringing great amusement to his siblings and mother.

"Ugh, no offense baby boy, but damn am I glad that I never got in to the bible." Ellen said as Dean grimaced and Sam and Jo shared horrified glances. Cas chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah. As soon as I can, I plan to slip away like Lucifer and Anna have managed. They only have to go to one of the masses and dinner on Christmas day." Cas explained.

After they were finished, and plenty of presents from 'Santa' were added to the pile of presents under the tree, Dean took Cas home, promising his mother that he would be safe and careful on the slick roads.

"Hey babe?" Dean asked over the classic rock playing quietly on the radio.

"Hm?" Cas asked from where he was tenderly holding a bag of homemade cookies that were for 'Santa' at their house.

"How do you want to do the gifts that we insisted we weren't going to buy but bought anyway?" Dean asked. Cas chuckled, looking at the cookies.

"Could we meet up after the family dinner and do it?" He asked. Dean nodded, grinning.

"Sure thing, babe, sure thing."

And so with a tender kiss goodbye, Castiel exited the Impala and entered his house.

And at that moment, the smile from his face fell and he trudged upstairs to his room.

* * *

When Cas is curled up in Dean's protective arms Christmas night, buried under Dean's dark comforter, Castiel is trying desperately to imagine that he is here under happy pretenses, not the horrific family disaster that dinner had been.

It all started when, at some point, Gabriel had gotten a hold of alcohol and got smashed. While it wasn't unusual for him to be a bit loopy, this was noticeable.

He was unaffected from the disapproving glares of their parents. His parents interfered when he snapped after Lucifer asked him what was wrong.

"Really Luci, really? You steal my man and you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?" Gabriel had shouted. A shocked gasp came out from his mother as Castiel sought Anna's hand under the table. She grabbed it and squeezed back.

"Gabriel, did you just accuse your brother of stealing your…man?" Jimmy had asked calmly. Amelia looked at her son with hopeful eyes, hoping it was a mix up of genders. When Gabriel snorted and stood up, slamming his hands on the table, he stared across the table at his brother.

"Yes, Father, I did. This inconsiderate son of a bitch stole my man from me!" He screeched, jumping across the table to punch Lucifer in the face. Amelia screamed as Claire was moved safely out of the way by Balthazar. Anna gently pulled Castiel back as well, quickly texting Roo to come and head this way. Michael and Raphael tried to break up the two as Jimmy screamed for them to stop.

When her father screamed something about sending away her brothers, Anna snapped and she hoped to distract her father's wrath by coming out herself.

This resulted in a stunned silence around the room.

Amelia broke it first, sobbing hysterically as she left as the house.

Jimmy was next, screaming himself hoarse in Anna's face, before finally kicking Lucifer, Anna, and Gabriel out of the house. Shaking, Castiel walked over to Balthazar and pulled he and Claire close. Michael and Raphael quickly left to find Amelia. As Jimmy began drinking and ranting, his remaining three children watched in horror. Eventually, Jimmy leaves too. With shaking hands, Castiel managed to find a pen and paper, and after writing down where they will be, he pressed the first speed dial on his phone.

"_Hey baby, you're calling me early. Are things moving ahead of schedule?"_ Dean's voice caused him to breath in a sharp gasp, and let a sob slip. _"Babe? I'm on my way unless you tell me otherwise right now."_ Dean's soothing voice said.

"Balthazar and Claire too." Castiel managed to say, shaking with effort not to breakdown in front of his siblings. Dean was coming to get him. He would let him break away from his younger siblings. He could be strong until Dean got there.

"_Okay sweetheart, I hear you. I'm going to stay on the phone with you, okay? Why don't you start getting things ready for an overnight stay with us? While we have stuff for you and Balthy, Clairebear is kinda the wrong gender of teeny tot." _Dean murmured. Castiel nodded, taking a deep breath. Calmly, he turned to his siblings.

"Balthazar, gather your cell phone, backpack, and a couple changes of clothes. I need to do the same for Claire and myself." Castiel managed to say, Dean's voice praising him from the phone. Balthazar nodded, gently passing Claire over to his brother as he led the way upstairs. Castiel packed for Claire first, then after instructing his brother and sister to put on their coats and shoes, packed for him.

"_I'm here, babe. Send out Balthazar and Claire, and I'll get the bags."_ Dean said. Castiel did as instructed, double checking the duffels. Dean entered the house, shooting Cas a tight smile before picking up Balthazar and Claire's things and taking them to the Impala. Castiel locked the house and followed after Dean, putting his duffle in the back too. Dean caught him in a fierce hug, kissing his forehead and then his lips. The concern in his eyes brought back some of the warmth that Cas had lost and he offered Dean a sad smile. Dean cupped his face, and kissed him again. Cas returned it, his sorrow seeping in to the kiss. When they parted, Dean wiped away a tear that had fallen from Cas' eyes.

The two climbed in the car and off they went to the Singer residence.

* * *

Bobby and Sam were waiting on the porch. About halfway to the house, Claire broke and began to wail hysterically, ignoring the soothing words of Cas and Balthazar. It was only once Dean had taken her from the car and rocked her in his arms that she began to calm down. Bobby and Sam grabbed the bags as Castiel let Balthazar inside. Ellen engulfed them both in a hug, pressing kisses to their pale cheeks before moving to take Claire from Dean, sharing a worried look over her head.

"Baths?" Ellen suggested quietly. Dean nodded. As Ellen whisked away Claire, Balthazar was sat on the couch, immediately being held by Jo as Sam joined them. Castiel wrapped his shaking arms around Dean, a noise of upset leaving him. Dean tightened his grip, gently rocking him.

"I'm going to run you a shower, baby. We'll use the one in my room. Sam, run a shower for Balthy, will you?" Dean called. After Sam's affirmative, Dean moved Castiel upstairs, his arm around him tightly.

After starting the water, Dean sat down on his bed with Castiel in his lap, trying to bring some warmth to the cold man in his lap. Jo appeared in the doorway, Castiel's duffle bag in her arms, Claire's on her shoulder.

"Leave it on the desk, Jo. Thanks." Dean murmured. Jo did as she was told, then placed a kiss to Castiel's forehead before leaving to go to her mother and Claire. After a few more minutes, Dean led Cas to his bathroom.

"You gonna be ok in here, sweetheart?" Dean asked, more than willing to step in that shower with him if necessary. Castiel nodded, leaning up to place a kiss on Dean's lips.

"Yes. Would you please check on my siblings?" He asked quietly. Dean nodded, holding him close.

"Anything, sweetheart, anything. I'll be right back." Dean murmured.

Dean exited his bedroom to find Bobby and Ellen murmuring in to a phone down the hall. Sam was standing outside of the bathroom door that held Balthazar. Kevin and Adam were hovering beside the master bedroom's shut door.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Not the time. All three of them are in shock. After the baths, we're going to feed them, so why don't you go and uncover the dishes, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, doing as he was asked. Thankfully, they had not eaten yet when Cas had called. So everyone could eat without having to feel guilty. Stepping in to the bathroom, Dean picked up Balthazar's duffle bag and placed his pajamas on counter.

"Balthy? I left your pjs on the counter and I'm taking your duffle to the guest room, ok? When you're done in there, would you please help Sam set up dinner?" He asked.

"Okay. Dean?" Balthazar asked. Dean paused.

"Yeah bud?"

"…Thanks."

* * *

By the time Dean had shooed Adam and Kevin downstairs to help Sam, Jo was exiting the bedroom with a pink-pajama dress clad Claire, her cheeks dusted with pink from the warm bath.

"Sammy could use some help cutting the pie, Clairebear." Dean teased. Claire giggled at the nickname, cuddling in to Jo's arms. Jo shot him a grateful smile and moved on downstairs.

Stepping back in to his bedroom, Dean heard that the shower had stopped. He stepped in to the bathroom to find Cas leaning against the sink, boxers the only thing he had on. Dean grabbed a towel and dried the rest of him before helping him slip on his pants and a t-shirt. Cas wrapped him arms around Dean, breathing him in and relaxing because of it. This man represented stability and warmth and an all-around feeling of home to Castiel. He didn't know what he would have done if Dean hadn't answered his phone tonight.

"Thank you." Cas murmured, looking up at him. His eyes still had that dark look to them, but they also had warmth in their blue depths. Dean kissed his nose, smiling.

"Anytime, babe. Now, are you hungry? If not, you had better get hungry because Christmas at the Singers means 20 pound weight gain day." He teased. Cas chuckled, and after wrapping an arm around Dean's waist, he pulled back from their embrace and led them from the room.

Once downstairs, he noticed that only Bobby and Ellen were still missing. After getting everyone seated, Dean sat down next to Cas and took his hand. They waited for Bobby and Ellen for only half a minute before the two showed, looking tired but faking happiness in the way that only parents can.

After everyone was fed, and Claire received some gifts from 'Santa', as did Cas and Balthazar, everyone decided to call it a night except for the legals.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Castiel asked as he curled up in Dean's lap. Ellen sighed as Bobby answered.

"I called Gabe when he didn't show up with you three. He explained the story and then his sister Anna was put on the phone." Bobby began.

"Anna asked if we could keep you three for a few nights while she and Michael run interference with your parents. Of course we agreed. She said that she would keep us updated." Ellen finished. Castiel sighed, nodding. Dean reached up and massaged the base of his neck, hoping to ease the tension. "So for now, we sleep. Then we wake up tomorrow and we wear ourselves out playing in the snow." Ellen said, smiling. Bobby stood up, yawning.

"Your Ma and I are going to bed, Dean. Sleep tight, idjits." He said. Ellen kissed each of them, and then followed Bobby upstairs.

Dean scooped up Cas and followed, Cas simply resting against Dean, content not to worry anymore that night.

Sam was sitting up in bed, texting away on his phone. He shot them a smile as they entered the room. Dean put Cas down so that he could strip down and then climbed in to bed, holding the covers for Cas.

"Who are you talking to?" Castiel asked the younger Winchester brother as Dean curled up around him, yawning.

"Your brothers." He said. Cas nodded, cuddling up into Dean's embrace. Dean kissed his forehead, his tired green eyes full of concern. Cas smiled, cupping his face.

"I'm fine." He whispered, and then slid a hand down to Dean's heart. "You're here so I'm fine." Dean's eyes lit up with glee and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Cas."

And as he now lay curled up in Dean's protective embrace, the man's legs even curled around his, Cas smiled and closed his eyes, cuddling closer.

At least they got to spend Chrisman night together. That was his Christmas miracle.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think I did this chapter justice, but there isn't really a lot I can do about it. I will probably come back through and re-do it later. So any guesses on Letter M? Anything?

- Kida-Asumi


	6. January 2000

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Supernatural

C) This is the first part of a two or three part series

D) This story covers 1 year: August 1999-July 2000.

E) 12 chapters total, with each chapter spanning a month

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This baby broke 1000 hits :D I am so happy about this! This fic has become my safe place. It's already typed up, its in-between sequel is coming along nicely, and it's not 28 pages long per chapter, as my Teen Wolf has decided to do.

Major event 2 is upon us, ladies and gentlemen. Brace yourselves ;) The little twist at the end had me hysterical as I wrote it. I wonder how it will be as I edit it. Hm.

Note: I start this chapter off with future!Gabriel. It may or may not be an excerpt from the sequel that I plan to write. We shall see if it makes it in to the final cut ;)

Fic stats - 1098 hits, 34 alerts

Special thanks to the following: deithy-lovesfandoms, Paws-chan65

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_"January opens_

_The box of the year_

_And brings out days_

_That are bright and clear_

_And brings out days_

_That are cold and grey_

_And shouts, "Come see_

_What I brought today!"_

* * *

January, 2020

As Gabriel paced with month old Leslie, he asked whomever was watching over him for strength. Or a sleeping baby. Either would do, really. He and his spouse had just managed to get the other kids in to bed when their latest angel began to cry, demanding their presence. So Gabe sent his honey to bed, and went to cuddle with their little blond baby.

A trait he bragged about at most family gatherings, might he add.

He loved tending to the children. They were proof that he had managed to do something right in his 'react first, regret later' lifestyle.

They also offered him an ear to rant to.

Tonight, Gabriel mused over one of the two biggest mistakes in his life.

Christmas 1999.

Yes, all had been forgiven, he and Luci were at peace, and he and Sam were still great friends. Their children called him Uncle Gabe. He was able to smile at them during the holiday's family get-together. In the past decade, after he had snagged his better half, it had gotten even easier.

But the memories of that day still haunted him. From his mother's tears to Claire's, Gabe's soul was scarred with regret. He would have kept his mouth shut in an instant if he could go back now. He would have-

"Stop thinking so loud, Les is having trouble falling asleep with Daddy's loud thinking." His spouse teased, walking over to where he and the baby had paused. Gabe rolled his eyes, looking back down at his infant.

"I was thinking about Christmas 1999." He explained. Leslie was taken in to his mother's arms so that Gabe could wrap his arms around his spouse.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Leslie's mother's mouth. A gentle kiss was pressed to the side of Gabe's cheek. "Stop that. It always upsets you. Let's just enjoy our baby." Gabriel smiled, pulling his spouse towards the chair in the corner of the nursery.

"I can always do that, baby."

But even the warmth of his spouse and baby couldn't clear the guilt that lingered in Gabriel's heart

* * *

January, 2000

As Castiel and Dean broke apart from their first kiss of 2000, their first kiss of the millennia, they shared a smile that had Dean pulling Cas in to his arms once more.

"Ew, gross." Kevin and Claire chorused from where they were playing monopoly with Jo, Sam, Balthazar, and Adam.

"Idjits." Bobby grumbled affectionately, his cheeks slightly pink from the kiss Ellen had just given him. Chuckling, Ellen threw pieces of popcorn at the two. When Dean began to lead Cas away, she tossed popcorn at them too.

"Keep the door open." She teased, cackling when they shared simultaneous blushes.

It wasn't like they did much more than cuddle. Cas was too shy to initiate it and Dean was waiting for that to happen first.

So as they shed their pants and slid under Dean's comforter, it was just to cuddle. To cuddle and talk and share kisses. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Dean?" Castiel murmured softly.

"Hm?" Dean asked as he pressed kisses to Cas' face. Cas sighed.

"I…don't want to go home." He admitted. Dean's heart broke at that statement.

The 29th of December was the day that Michael, Anna, Jimmy, and Amelia met with Bobby and Ellen to discuss how to proceed from here. They met on campus, in Michael's organization's homeroom.

All six of them were in disagreement on what to do to begin with.

Amelia wanted the children to come home that night.

Michael wanted to take Claire home at the very least, and to separate Gabriel and Lucifer from Anna's place.

Jimmy did not want his gay children in his house again.

Anna refused to let Gabriel leave her house unless her father apologized.

Ellen wanted to keep the children for a few more weeks.

Finally, it was Bobby's suggestion that was the most reasonable.

Classes did not start again until the 4th. He suggested that the children stay with them until the morning of the 3rd, and then return home. In the meantime, Jimmy and Amelia needed to try and fix things with the children that they abandoned. As the heads of their family, they were tasked with fixing what they had a hand in breaking.

After much bickering, and a few different adjustments here and there, everyone agreed.

"You need to, babe. Gabe and Claire and Balthy need you to be there for them." He murmured, kissing his forehead. Castiel sighed, cuddling closer.

"I know that. It's just…I'll miss you." He whispered so sincerely that Dean flinched.

Fuck, did Cas give him a kick to his feelings.

"Baby. You know that I will be there whenever you need me to, right?" He asked. Cas nodded. "And if you need to talk to me, all you have to do is call me. Or if you need me to cuddle you, I can sneak in through your window and do so." Cas nodded again, grinning when Dean began to tickle his sides.

"Yes." He said, stifling a giggle. When Dean became merciless, he laughed freely, halfheartedly pushing Dean away from him.

"Okay. Babe, why don't we deal with whatever we have to deal with when it comes up?" He suggested. Castiel nodded, sliding his arm around Dean's waist.

"Okay." He murmured, relieved.

If Dean said that it was all going to be ok, then it would be.

* * *

Ellen Singer had a fantastic mother's intuition, despite the fact that only one of her five children came from her womb.

So as the family ate dinner, she noted that Sam hadn't touched one bite of it. Her Sammy was a growing boy. He might not consume half of the local fast food joint like his big brother, but he could certainly pack away a Singer Christmas Dinner and ask for seconds.

After dinner, Ellen insisted that Sam go with her to the Roadhouse. Jo could follow them in the truck.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked as soon as they were in the car. Sam let out a quiet sigh.

He should have guessed that his mother would figure it out.

"Can I have a minute to think about what to say to you?" Ellen looked over at him and smiled softly, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Sure, baby."

It wasn't until they pulled up in front of the Roadhouse that Sam spoke again.

"Mom, I think I'm gay." He announced. By the raise of her eyebrows, Sam could tell that she wasn't expecting that.

But all that she said was "Huh" and then patted his knee before exiting the car.

When Jo pulled up beside the car a few minutes later, she raised a curious brow at Sam laughing in elated hysterics inside the car.

She had the weirdest brothers.

* * *

"Daddy!" Jesse waved to his father when he noticed Lucifer enter the diner. Julie looked up from her book, shooting a tight, polite smile Lucifer's way. Lucifer gave her a polite nod, kissing the top of Jesse's forehead.

"Hey bud. Are you excited for your first sleepover with Dad?" He asked. His son nodded, quickly rambling on about what all they would do this weekend. Lucifer sat down next to Jesse, looking at the notes scattered across the table.

"Mommy and I are planning baby names." Jesse explained. Lucifer nodded, though his eyes searched for a sign that Julie was pregnant. This was news to him. And there was no way that it was his.

"I'm due in June." Julie shrugged, gathering her notes. Lucifer nodded, returning his attention to his son.

Once they had finished their lunch, the three rose from their booth.

"Bye Mommy, I love you!" Jesse exclaimed as he hugged his mother tightly. Julie returned the hug, kissing his forehead.

"Be good, baby boy. Mommy will see you tomorrow." She promised. Lucifer shouldered the backpack that contained Jesse's things before taking his son's hand.

"Meet here at 3 tomorrow?" Lucifer suggested. Julie nodded,

"Yes, that's fine. Be safe." She warned. Lucifer glared, but bit back a rude response and simply led his son to his car.

Making an enemy of his mother wouldn't be the smartest of ideas.

* * *

As Dean pulled up in front of the Novak household that morning, he couldn't help the smile that fell on to his lips. His boyfriend exited the house with Claire in his arms, the two bundled up tightly against the snow.

It was the third week of January. Much had changed in the last month. Cas, Gabe, and Balthazar had become a very familiar sight at the Singer dinner table. More often than not, Ellen, Jo, Sam and Balthazar left for the Roadhouse together. Gabe would return home, leaving Cas, Dean, and Bobby in charge of Kevin and Adam. They would play a board game, or watch a movie, and then Dean would put the boys to bed as Bobby and Cas went over the bills or finances. Cas was a math wiz, and had proved to be extremely helpful with the money issues.

Once the boys were in bed, Bobby left the two alone. More often than not, the two would cuddle and make out on the couch until it was time to go to the roadhouse. Sometimes they went to Dean's office and Cas would help him grade papers or Dean would help Cas with his homework.

Then, the two would go to the Roadhouse and Dean would take the Novak brothers home. Sometimes he would sneak in with them, if Jimmy was drinking or Amelia was crying, and he would sleep in Cas' bed with Claire on one side of him and Cas on the other.

And there were nights like tonight, where the two cuddled in the Impala, sharing their hopes and dreams, fears and nightmares.

Dean would take about his parents, and how his family came together. Castiel would share his memories of Anna being more of a mother than his own.

And as Dean held Cas close one night before Claire joined them in bed, he had to bite his tongue from telling Castiel that he loved him more than anything in this world.

After all, a month of dating didn't usually end with the L word, right?

* * *

Lucifer Novak had never had a lot of friends. His name wasn't exactly a welcoming one, and he had always been in Michael's shadow. His childhood wasn't exactly filled with good memories either. His father was always distant from his and his mother was a wallflower.

So why Sam Winchester was so friendly with him baffled the man.

Between his classes and his son, he had somehow managed to meet up with the younger Winchester brother regularly. They often did school work, with Sam rambling on about this and that.

And Lucifer was beginning to grow fond of the brunette. Of his personality, his mannerisms, and perhaps even his crush on him.

So when he found himself thinking about the teen more than usual, he called his sister Anna to discuss it.

And he wasn't surprised when she said that he was returning Sam's crush.

As he sat playing with Jesse and his Aunt Lilith, Lucifer decided to ask her about it.

"Lilith?" Lucifer asked softly as he handed Jesse a red crayon. "How do I tell someone that has a crush on me that I have a crush on them as well?" He asked, shooting Jesse a soft smile when he thanked him.

Out of all of Julie's siblings, he liked Lilith the best. She had a subtle cockiness about her, and a lot of confidence. He really respected her.

Lilith looked up from her magazine.

"Sammy Winchester, huh? What a type, Lucifer." She teased, a small smile on her lips. Lucifer shot her a glare.

"He's just…so supportive. He doesn't question my activities and I can rant to him without worrying about being judged or interrogated." He admitted. Lilith smiled, and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Then go get him tiger."

* * *

Sam wasn't sure when it happened, and he most certainly was _not_ complaining, but suddenly his time with Lucifer increased. The older male began to hang around the Roadhouse while he worked, and occasionally joined his brothers at the Singer household.

Lucifer had also become more affectionate towards him. Or at least Sam hoped that it was affection. He would laugh at Sam's lame jokes. He would squeeze a part of his arm in greeting or goodbye. He would send him text messages wishing him a good morning and night.

Jo pointed it out one night in the third week of January, confirming to Sam that he wasn't making a big deal out of nothing.

"So I noticed that Lucifer watched you all night long." She teased. Sam blushed, looking away as he wiped down the bar.

"…do you really think so?" He whispered. Jo's hand squeezed his, her brown eyes full of love and support.

"Yeah, I do." She said with a small grin. He returned it, feeling hopeful.

He really, really wanted to believe that he had a chance.

* * *

Anna Novak loved spending time with her Roo. And over the past month, she began to love spending time with her siblings. She had dedicated one day of the week to each one.

Sundays were Lucifer's. Instead of going to church, they sat at her house and watched movies. Roo joined them at night, and the three drank and talked.

When Lucifer admitted that he liked Sam, Anna was instantly supportive. And from then on, their conversations were almost daily. Anna considered herself his self-appointed woo-ing coach. Or at least that was how Roo had put it.

Mondays were Michael's. She joined him in volunteering at local shelters or drives, and he would sometimes join her after school with her students.

Michael worried about their family. He admitted that he wanted to return home because of it. Anna listened and offered her opinions, because honestly, she felt that she could never return to her parents' house. This was the least she could do.

Tuesdays were for Balthazar. Together they explored the town after school. Balthazar told her about his dreams and what he wanted out of life. After nearly 4 months of working at the bar, he admitted that he one day dreamt of starting a nightclub in LA. It pained Anna to think of Balthazar wanting to move so far away from her, yet she knew that she would support his decision no matter what. After all, she had moved away from him first. It would be hypocritical and selfish of her to want to keep him close.

Thursdays were for Raphael. The brother that marked the beginning of her forced parenting. The two of them would sit and chat about how school was going for him. Anna helped him study for his extensive biology exams, while Raphael helped her think of things to persuade her students in to looking forward to college. Spending time with her quietest sibling was a bit like yoga. They had a steady routine, and neither felt the need to talk all that much. Every time Raphael would give her a smile, Anna felt a rush of maternal affection for him. Thank god that she hadn't screw him up with her pre-mature parenting skills.

Fridays were for Castiel. Fridays he closed up his coffee shop, and Dean had to do the same to the Salvage Yard. So Anna picked up Cas and the two would spend some time together before Dean joined them for dinner. Then Roo would join them as well, and they would all watch a movie or go out on the town.

Anna adored Dean. She found him to be a great match for her little brother. He was out going and rash, and a bit of a hot head. Castiel's quiet and submissive demeanor usually got him walked on. With Dean around, Castiel was beginning to grow a backbone.

That and the fact that Dean was in love with her little brother made her happy too.

Saturday's were for Gabriel. Her poor, broken hearted little brother. Since Christmas, Gabriel began to seek Anna out for advice. She hoped that she was helping him move on from Sam. He seemed more apt to flirt with their waitresses at the comedy clubs they went to. Gabriel admitted that he wanted to try comedy, so on Saturday's they went to learn.

Wednesdays were for Claire. Her sweet, baby sister Claire. At only 6 years old, Anna readily admitted that she was trying to make up for lost time.

As she drove to pick her up on January 26th, 2000, she was not expecting for find Claire lying in their parents' bedroom, covered in blood.

* * *

Claire Novak had had a great day at school. As she sang the new song she had been taught, she grabbed the mail from the mailbox.

"Thanks for the ride, Dean." Claire said, waving at the man behind her. Dean smiled, waving back.

"You're welcome, Clairebear. I'm going to wait until you get in the house, ok?" He asked. Claire nodded. Gripping the mail tightly to her chest, Claire ran in to the house.

"Mommy, I'm home!" She called, running in to the kitchen. She frowned when it was empty. At this time of day, her Mommy would be making dinner. Glancing at the clock, she grinned. Anna would be here in 20 minutes.

"Mommy, are you in here?" Claire asked, slipping in to the garage that also served as a laundry room. She frowned at the lack of her mother.

Next she checked the bathrooms. When those came up empty, she ran in to her parent's bedroom. She grinned when she noticed the bathroom light on. She giggled, running towards it and opening the door. At the sight of her mother's blond hair, she hugged her mother closely, giggling happily.

"Mommy, can I wear a dress when Anna picks me up?" She asked. When Amelia did not respond, she frowned and shook her slightly. "Mommy?" She asked. When something dripped on to her face, she looked up and frowned at the red tear on her Mommy's cheek. Another one dropped on to her face. "Mommy?" She asked again. She pulled back, but when she went to climb off of her mother, she slipped and hit her head on the tub. Groaning, Claire stood back up and made her way in to the bedroom. With a groan, she sat down on the bed. With a sway, she laid down on it, trying to stop the dizziness.

Suddenly, someone turned off the lights.

* * *

Anna Novak smiled at Roo as they stepped out of her car. Since coming out to her parents, Anna had begun to bring her girlfriend around when she came to pick up Claire. Knowing that her father wasn't home, and her mother didn't care too much, made things easier.

Together, they opened the door. When the sounds of Claire's hyper voice and Amelia's soothing answers did not meet their ears, they shared a frown and journeyed in search of the two. When Anna cracked open her parents' bedroom door, she let out a sharp gasp of surprise as her horrified eyes widened.

"Roo!" She cried. Roo was suddenly at her side, her dark eyes narrowing at the sight of the little girl lying on the bed. Slowly, Roo made her way to Claire's side and felt her pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the pulse.

"She's alive. Why don't you look her over and call an ambulance while I search for Amelia." Roo suggested, walking over to wrap her arms around Anna. Anna leaned in to her embrace, tears in her eyes.

"I'll kill Mom if she did this to her." She whispered. Roo cupped her face, kissing her gently.

"We'll figure it out later. First we need to get to Claire." She said. Nodding, Anna did as she suggested.

After calling an ambulance, Anna made another call.

"Ellen? Hi, this is Anna Novak. Could you please meet me at the hospital?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, everyone, take a deep, deep breath. It's okay. Everything is fine. So, a few things: First of all, the blood dripping from Amelia is coming from the top of her head. I didn't mention it, but she digested every pill she could find and then smashed her head in to the mirror. That's where the 'red tear' came from.

I didn't originally plan for Lucifer and Julie to meet. However, it just kinda happened. I think that I tastefully conveyed the tension between the two, don't you?

Yes, our Destiel babies are in love. The next chapter or the one after it should reveal it.

Samifer hints galore! I hope that you guys don't think I'm rushing their relationship. The reason I do one chapter per month is to help slow things down a bit.

Yes, we do know Gabriel's spouse. No, I will not say if it's male or female. No, I won't tell you baby Les' gender. No, you won't be told who it is until the sequel.

Everything changes next chapter, boys and girls. We see a fiercely protective Mama Ellen ;)

Side note: Does anyone follow Supernatural on TV? If not, get on it! I want to be able to rant about the season finale ;) (I won't give away details, I'll just scream or cry or both).

- Kida-Asumi


	7. February 2000

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Supernatural

C) This is the first part of a two or three part series

D) This story covers 1 year: August 1999-July 2000.

E) 12 chapters total, with each chapter spanning a month

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sooooo. Here we are, chapter 7 of 12. One more major event remains.

In this chapter, Lucifer and Sam discuss their friendship. Major changes happen to the families as Amelia is taken care of. Dean and Cas help their families however they can.

Week in to fic - 1324 hits, 34 alerts

Special thanks to the following: Klera18, Bornrider2

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_Late February days; and now, at last,_

_Might you have thought that_

_Winter's woe was past;_

_So fair the sky was and so soft the air._

* * *

Ellen Singer had natural born instinct to protect all children. So when she sped through every stoplight in town, with Dean and Bobby in the seats beside her cringing, to get to Lawrence Memorial Hospital, she was doing so because Anna's voice was heartbroken and terrified.

That sweet girl, who had sacrificed her childhood for her family, did not need to ever sound that way.

After parking illegally, Ellen ran in to the emergency, storming past the guest check-in desk, and ignoring the protests of the nurses. Her husband quickly calmed the situation as Dean waited outside for Mr. Novak. Damage control was something that the two men had grown used to over the years. Ellen was fiercely protective of her family, and would not allow anything to stand in her way of getting to them. Thus, Dean and Bobby had learned various methods of calming down the annoyed or pissed off people that got mixed up in her storm.

Upon entering the room, she caught sight of the red head and blonde Novak daughters. Anna and Claire were curled up together on a bed, Anna's dark-haired girlfriend sitting beside them.

"Mama Ellen." Claire grinned sleepily at the brunette approaching them. Ellen quickly pulled the two in to a hug, relief causing her to relax. Now that she saw that they were alive, she could breathe a little easier. Examining them for evidence of hurt could come later. The doctor entered the room, taking note of Ellen.

"Are you Mrs. Ellen Singer?" The doctor asked. Ellen nodded, smiling at the doctor as Claire clung to her. Friendly was okay now that she knew her girls were okay. Unless the doctor decided to disagree with her.

"Yes sir. Now, what is it going to take for me to take my girls home?" She asked, running a soothing hand over Claire's back as her other hand worked out the knots in her hair. Anna moved off of the bed, settling in to Roo's arms. The doctor sighed, anticipating Ellen's rage at the bad news he would have to give her.

Without a legal claim to the girls, she couldn't take Claire home with her.

"When Mr. Novak appears, we will discuss Amelia's situation and Claire's release. Ms. Novak is free to go whenever she wishes." He explained. Ellen nodded, and turned to glance at Anna.

"Then go to my house, baby girl. I'm going to call Jo and have her and Sammy make dinner for all of you. Call the rest of your brothers too. We're keeping all of you under my roof tonight." She said. When Anna opened her mother to protest, Ellen shot her a glare that quickly closed her mouth and she nodded.

"Ok." She murmured.

"I'll make the calls to get everyone out of school and class tomorrow." Roo offered. Ellen nodded, then returned her attention back to the little girl in her arms.

* * *

Jimmy arrived at the hospital an hour later. Dean led him to the room before leaving to head home. Jimmy frowned as he searched the room, noticing who was there and who wasn't.

"Where is my wife?" Jimmy asked softly when he noticed Claire sleeping in Bobby's arms. The little girl was tired of the hospital bed, and when Bobby took the chair that Roo had been occupying, she had climbed from her bed and settled in to his lap. Ellen shrugged, glancing up from a text message she had sent Jo.

"Who knows. I only found Clairebear because I have a gun in my back pocket." She explained. It wasn't really a lie. She did have a gun in her back pocket. When Jimmy moved to take Claire from Bobby, Ellen pulled said gun out of her pocket and took off the safety.

The click caused him to freeze, more so than the gun itself.

"James Christopher Novak, I would leave that angel with my husband if you value your life." She said, the fury in her voice resonating in the room. When his eyes widened in surprise, he turned to stare at Bobby for answers. Bobby shrugged, looking down at Claire. Bullying people in to getting what was needed was all El's thing. He just stood there and supported her and the people he cared about. In this case, he sat here and held Claire.

"I wanted to wait until the lawyers showed up to serve you the papers, but El here wanted to do this the old fashion way." He offered.

"You are a piss poor husband. I'm taking your children home with me tonight, whether they are legal or not, willing or not." Ellen growled, as if the exchange hadn't happened.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." Jimmy snapped back. The door opened behind them, and a man stepped in to the room. When Jimmy realized who he is, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Actually, James, they do realize who they are dealing with. This is why Anna called me." He said, crossing his arms. Jimmy sighed in defeat.

Well, there went all of his arguments.

"Hello, Zachariah."

* * *

As Kevin sat on Dean's lap, watching the older kids play a complex game of twister, he glanced at the clock with a frown.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy? And why isn't Sam and Jo and Balthy going to work?" He asked.

"Are not going to work." Castiel corrected quietly from where he sat beside the two, Dean's arm around his shoulders.

"They decided to take a night off, bub." Dean explained, rubbing at his back.

"Is that why we're not going to school tomorrow?" Kevin asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes. However, it is getting late and closer to your weekend bedtimes." He hinted. Kevin stuck his tongue out him.

"Michael, will you tell us a story?" Adam asked from where he was doing a puzzle with the man and Raphael. Michael nodded, standing up and taking Kevin from Dean.

"Of course I will. Any requests?" He asked. As the two walked away, Dean stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to do the dishes and put up dinner. Anyone coming to help willingly?" He asked. Anna nodded, rising from her chair, as did Castiel. Together the three made their way to the kitchen. After the dishes were cleaned and the children were put to bed, the twins, Sam, and Gabriel joined the three in the kitchen. Raphael and Ruby joined them a few minutes later, and all nine of them sat down at the table.

"What's going to happen to us, Annie?" Gabe asked. Anna wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not sure. I called Uncle Zach on my way here. I explained the situation, so hopefully he will make the things that need to happen, happen. We'll find out when Mama Ellen and Bobby get back with Claire." She murmured. At the mention of their estranged Uncle, the Novak boys shared frowns.

Zachariah wasn't a bad person, per se. He just was…aloof. A bit of a standoffish dick. He could be helpful when he wanted to, but he had never intervened on any of their behalves before.

Why would he start now? What was his endgame?

"You guys know that you're welcome here, right?" Dean asked as he pulled Cas on to his lap. The dark haired male went easily, leaning in to Dean's familiar warmth. When he had gotten the call about Claire, his heart had stopped. He had raced from his math class to where Dean was teaching. One look at Cas' face had Dean cancelling class and going to his boyfriend. The two had arrived at Bobby's place just as Bobby and Ellen were getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, Dean-o, we know." Gabriel teased, causing the group to chuckle.

As they continued their conversation, Sam began to relax with every sip of his coffee. When a hand slid on to his thigh under the table, he tensed slightly, glancing at Lucifer in surprise. Lucifer wasn't directly looking at him, though his mouth had a small smile on it. Biting back a grin, he placed his own hand on Lucifer's under the table, curling their fingers together. He gave Lucifer's a tentative squeeze, his heart soaring when it was returned.

Their hands remained locked, even when Bobby and Ellen returned. Bobby joined them in the kitchen while Ellen took Claire upstairs to tuck her in to Jo's bed. When she returned, she kissed each one of them before settling in beside her husband.

"What's going to happen now?" Michael asked. This made everyone tense once more. Dean's hands gently rubbed at Cas' tense back, Roo's went to Anna's arm, Bobby's went to Ellen's back, and Sam's…well, and Sam scooted closer to Lucifer and placed another hand on his thigh. Lucifer subtly pulled him closer, his own hand going to Sam's thigh.

With a sigh, Ellen began to explain.

"Well, you, the twins, and Raphael don't have to worry about anything. With your trust funds and scholarships and jobs, you'll be fine. I have volunteered to take in the rest of you guys, if you want. You are, of course, more than welcome to return home, Gabe, but I would feel better if you and Balthazar were here." She explained. Gabe nodded, reaching over to take her hand.

"Me too, Mama Ellen." He murmured. Ellen smiled was short lived.

"Amelia is going to be put in a mental institution. Apparently, she tried to kill herself. After talking with a shrink, this has apparently been a long time coming. With your mother incapable of taking care of you, and your face rarely home, Claire can't stay at your house. She isn't old enough to be by herself and that matters to the law. Therefore, Claire has to live with me or someone else. Zachariah is drawing up documents that we need as we speak." She explained. Anna took her other hand.

"I will take her and Gabe and Balthazar if I need to." She offered. Ellen smiled.

"You don't have to." She murmured. Anna nodded.

"I know. I will definitely take Claire. Gabe and Balthazar can choose." She said. Ellen nodded, then turned to look at her husband.

"Well, babe, looks like we need to do a run to the Novak house tomorrow to grab stuff." She said. Bobby nodded.

"If we have to take in the idjits, the least we can do is clothe them." He agreed. The table chuckled. Now that everyone knew what was going to happen, everyone could breathe easier.

Half an hour later the group began to break apart. Anna and Ruby took up a blowup mattress in Jo's room, Balthazar and Gabe shared the guest bed with Raphael and the twins taking up the couches in the living room.

Dean, Castiel, Lucifer, and Sam were the last four up. Well, Dean was half asleep. So as Cas gently ran his hand through Dean's hair tenderly, he watched as Lucifer pulled Sam close, his arm winding around his waist. Smiling, Cas turned to the two.

"Congrats." He whispered, trying not to stir Dean from his dozing state. Both glanced up in surprise, then Sam blushed and looked down as Lucifer's expression fell into an understanding one. That had been his blessing. Standing, Cas gently shook Dean awake.

"Bedtime?" Dean mumbled sleepily as Cas cupped his face. Cas nodded, smiling down at him.

"Yes. Come on, tomorrow will be a long day." He said, gently tugging Dean up to his eye level. Dean shakily stood, grinning at Cas.

"But we'll wake up together again." He said. Cas chuckled at the dopey grin on his face and gently tugged him to his bed.

Once they were gone, Sam turned to Lucifer, bursting with questions. Before he could ask anything, Lucifer leaned over and kissed him. Sam was quick to return the kiss. It was chaste and closed mouth, but very warm. When they parted, Lucifer pulled Sam closer, smiling at him.

"Be mine?" He asked. Sam grinned, even as his cheeks tinted with pink. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that." He whispered.

* * *

When morning came, Dean cuddled closer to his boyfriend. Cas responded by cuddling back, smiling at Dean.

"Good morning, handsome." Dean murmured. Cas blushed, burying his face in Dean's neck. Compliments were something he was still adjusting to.

"Morning." He whispered back. When Dean sat up and noticed his little brother cuddling with Lucifer, he saw red. Sensing the trouble, Cas caught him and gently pulled him back down.

"Stop. They were so happy last night. Lecture Lucifer later. But when Sam pulls you aside, support him." Cas ordered sternly. At the determined look in those blue eyes, Dean groaned and nodded. Not agreeing could get him in a world of trouble, and also hurt his little brother. Neither seemed appealing, not matter how much he wanted to protect Sammy's virtue.

"Fine." He grumbled. Cas kissed him sweetly before cuddling close again. When Dean's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, Cas couldn't help but feel giddy at his success in reigning in Dean. Victory was a sweet thing indeed.

* * *

Changes were not always easy, especially on younger children. So when Kevin and Adam crawled in to bed with them one stormy night, Ellen wasn't surprised that they were confused by the surplus of Novaks in their household.

"I love them Mom, I really do. But why are they here and not at their house?" Adam asked as Ellen wrapped him up in her arms. She ran her hands through his blonde hair, smiling at the innocent question.

"Yeah, Mommy, how come they can't live at their house?" Kevin asked. Bobby grumbled something about loud idjits and pulled Kevin in to his arms, the boy laughing when his beard tickled his shoulder.

"Well, baby boys, their Mama is sick. So we're going to help their Daddy out by giving them a home." She explained. Adam yawned, cuddling closer.

"Will I have to share my tooth brush?" He asked. Ellen chuckled, rubbing his back.

"No, baby, no." She assured him. Adam nodded, yawning once more before dropping off in to sleep. He and Dean must have gotten that from John, she mused, because her oldest son did the exact same thing.

As she watched the storm rage outside, Ellen concentrated on the even breathing of the three males in her bed, and the soothing sound of the rain hitting the roof.

The next while wouldn't be easy, and she was sure that her hair would be going grey sooner rather than later, but it would be worth it to keep these kids safe and happy.

* * *

With more mouths to feed, Bobby and Dean began to work on more cars. Because of this, Cas had begun to become the primary caretaker of Adam and Kevin in his place. When Bobby and Dean would work late, he would serve dinner and then take them some. After the boys were put to bed, he would go to Dean's office and would grade the tests that he could(those with an answer key) or balance Bobby's books and make sure that everything he needed ordered was ordered.

Gabriel had taken a job at a local comedy club, which he used to help pay for groceries and gas. Cas' job did the same thing.

So as he and Dean drove to campus that morning, he frowned at the bags under Dean's eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dean asked as he caught his frown. Cas reached over and ran a thumb under the dark marks.

"These. I think that we're going to start going to bed earlier." Cas said. Dean sighed, pulling away slightly.

"Babe, we need the money." He murmured. Cas shrugged.

"I don't care. We need you, too. We killing ourselves to get by will be counter-productive." He said. Dean chuckled at that, leaning over to kiss Cas sweetly.

"Ok, you win. I can't say no to you, Cas." He said. "Now, let's get you to class."

* * *

Dating Lucifer brought a whole new level of joy to Sam. The two were nearly inseparable.

As the two sat in the back seat of Lucifer's car, trying to memorize the maps of one another's mouths, a thought suddenly occurred to Sam and he pulled back.

"Sam?" Lucifer murmured when the warmth of Sam's mouth left him. Sam blushed, looking down at their hands.

"We're going to miss out movie." He whispered. Lucifer chuckled.

"Do you care? Because I would be perfectly content to just spend time with you." He admitted quietly, pressing their foreheads together. Sam grinned, pecking him on the lips before snuggling close.

"That works for me." He said. Lucifer chuckled, pressing kisses to Sam's face.

Lucifer wasn't sure when he was going to reveal Jesse's existence to Sam. Hell, he wasn't sure when his family was going to know.

However, he did know that he was going to tell Sam first.

* * *

Family reunions were suddenly a common thing in Lawrence, Kansas.

This time, it was the Turner daughters reuniting with their father, Azazel.

"Daddy!" Julie cried out happily as she hugged her father. Azazel grinned as he hugged Julie as tightly as her pregnant belly would allow. Due in just four months meant that he was going to have to be careful with his bear hugs.

"Hey Daddy." Meg greeted their father as she hugged him as well. He kissed her forehead before releasing her to pull Lilith and Ruby in close as well.

"My baby girls. Oh and look at my handsome grandson." Azazel said with a grin, picking up Jesse, who laughed and hugged him tightly. As the six sat down, Azazel smiled at his daughters.

"Tommy is away in Peru." He explained.

"Oh." They all said at once before sharing smiles of excitement. Their father was finally home!

"How long are you going to stay, Daddy?" Ruby asked, leaning against him. Azazel patted Julie's belly.

"Until this little one arrives, baby girls. I took a vacation for this specific purpose. Now, how have you been?" He asked.

As their sisters and nephew chatted with their father, Ruby and Lilith shared a concerned look. As much as they loved their father, his surprise visits rarely ended well. What could be in store for them this time?

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone, who gave me feedback on the last chapter. No more teasing the future ;) Baby M is coming along nicely, as you saw. We have formally met Azazel as well! I don't think that Tom appears in this story, but he will definitely be in the next. And now Amelia is away. Oh what fun the next few chapters will be ;) Oh, and we got Samifer together! I've been reading fanfiction to inspire the sequel for them, so you all are welcome.

Season 9 ends tomorrow(tonight?) night. This is why this is getting posted at 3AM instead of not 3AM. I probably won't be able to think coherently tomorrow :P

- Kida-Asumi


	8. March 2000

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Supernatural

C) This is the first part of a two or three part series

D) This story covers 1 year: August 1999-July 2000.

E) 12 chapters total, with each chapter spanning a month

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sooooo. Here we are, chapter 8 of 12. One more major event remains. I have a surprise for you at the very beginning on this chapter, dear reader. I also wrote two date scenes and Lucifer opens up to Sam in this chapter.

Week in to fic - 1574 hits, 42 alerts

Special thanks to the following: Fire and Ash, Bornrider2, lin1201

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_Springtime is the land awakening._

_The March winds are the morning yawn_

* * *

"And then I looked at him and said 'son, I don't think you realize who exactly you are messing with." Azazel explained to Julie.

Julie giggled happily as she shopped for her unborn baby. Her unborn baby girl. Already she and Jesse were planning out the nursery. They wanted it as pink as possible. When her father had come by for a visit that morning, she had told him the news. Azazel had insisted on taking her shopping immediately, and so here they were.

"Hey Daddy?" Julie asked as she paused in front of a set of baby name books.

"Yeah princess?" Azazel asked his arm slung around her shoulders. Julie placed a hand on her stomach.

"What do you think about me naming her after Momma?" She asked. Azazel pulled her in for a hug.

"I'd really like that, sweetheart." He said sincerely. Julie grinned up at him, stroking her stomach.

Maybe her baby would look exactly like her Momma.

* * *

March 19th 2000 was a day that Castiel Christopher Novak would never forget.

It was his 19th birthday. Jo and Anna kidnapped him early that morning to get him ready for a night out with Dean. They spent hours shopping and changing and doing his hair. Dean had planned the night all by himself, Castiel had been informed. He was told this to prepare him in case it wasn't perfect. Castiel could care less that it was or was not perfect. Dean had gone the extra mile for him and that was all that mattered.

So when Dean knocked on Anna's door, he answered it with a smile. Dean returned it, taking his hands and greeting him with a kiss.

"Happy birthday, Cas." He murmured. Castiel grinned, squeezing his hands tightly.

"Thank you, Dean." He replied, pleased to find Dean's appearance as appealing as he hoped his was.

After saying their goodbyes to their sisters, the two got in Dean's car and drove off.

"Are we going to the capital?" Castiel asked in surprise as they pulled on to the interstate. Dean nodded with a grin, his hand squeezing Cas'.

"Yeah. I am taking you to this awesome restaurant where Mom and Dad contacted to cater their wedding." He said. Castiel blushed and looked down shyly at their locked hands.

"Thank you, Dean." He murmured. Dean grinned, bringing their hands to his lips.

"Anything for you, babe."

* * *

After a very pleasant dinner full of light conversation and feeding one another, the two decided to walk around the city. Their hands were locked and Dean's jacket was around Cas' shoulders and it all felt so out of place in this day and age that Cas was really giddy by the night. When Dean pulled him in to a local park, Castiel as pleased by the glowing flowers.

A few months ago, Dean had discovered that Castiel loved nature. He could sit outside for hours and watch it happen, perfectly content. So when one of his students mentioned this place, Dean knew that he had to bring him here. Cas turned to him and grinned, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Cas asked. Dean smiled, kissing his forehead and returning the embrace.

"I wonder the same thing about you." He murmured. The two sank in to a comfortable silence that was eventually broken by Dean pulled back.

"If I say something, will you please not freak out?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, frowning.

"Okay." He agreed. Dean shot him a nervous smile.

"I love you, Castiel Novak." He whispered quietly. Cas' eyes widened in surprise.

Dean loved him. Dean, his boyfriend of three months, loved him. The oddball Novak child. Grinning, Castiel pulled him in close and kissed him happily.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

* * *

Anna Novak smiled as she watched Lucifer kiss Sam goodbye. Unlike Dean and Castiel, who had to transition in to cuddling and kisses, Lucifer and Sam had jumped right in. They were not shy about their kisses either. All tongues and teeth. No modesty whatsoever.

"Bye." Sam whispered to Lucifer, a healthy blush in his cheeks. Lucifer kissed each one, and then his lips once more.

"I'll call you later." He promised. Sam nodded, then waved goodbye to Anna and climbed out of her car. Lucifer transferred to the front seat.

"You're in love with him." She observed. Lucifer nodded a smile on his face as he sent a text to Sam.

"Yeah I am." He agreed. Chuckling, Anna pulled out of the Singer property.

"Will you go shopping with me today?" Anna asked. Lucifer nodded, not finding anything odd in the question.

Until they parked in front of a jewelry store. Lucifer quirked a questioning brow at his sister.

"Need new gems, Anna?" He asked. Anna shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Not for me." She said. Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise.

"Roo?" He asked, grinning. Anna nodded, a happy giggle escaping her. Lucifer beamed and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Anna." He breathed. She nodded, returning her hug.

"I know! Can you imagine it?" She asked. They burst into laughter again, hugging one another tight.

This was a huge step; welcoming a new person in to their fucked up family.

So as Lucifer helped Anna pick out rings, he decided that he would tell Sam that he loves him sooner rather than later.

* * *

When Bobby and Ellen Singer went out for date nights, it wasn't to a sit down restaurant or a movie. Hell, it wasn't even to a cheap motel so that they could be together away from the thin walls of their house.

No, the two drove to a little bar in the next town over and drank and played cards. They shared an appetizer and one side of the booth, while a few friends would sit on the other side.

Tonight it was Pamela and Rufus.

"So I hear that your little gang of five has turned in to a gang of eight." Pamela said. Ellen nodded, taking a long drink of her whiskey.

"Yeah. Picked up a few more kids from a fucked up family." She said.

"Damn idjit parents." Bobby agreed.

"So how did that happen?" Pamela asked. And so, together, they explained.

After the story the group proceeded to get smashed. It was about 3am when a sleepy Dean was called to come and get them.

So at 3:30 that morning, Dean and Sam drove out to pick up the group. Ellen climbed in beside Dean as the other three climbed in to the backseat. Sam took their truck.

After getting everyone in to their beds, Dean and Sam shared amused grins. Their parents knew how to let go.

* * *

"Anna?" Balthazar asked as he and Anna had lunch that week.

"Hm?" Anna asked. Balthazar looked down at his cup.

"Could I move in with you?" He asked. Anna nodded, reaching out to touch his hand.

"Of course you can, baby. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked. Balthazar shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I just…I want to live with you, Anna. I'd have my own room and I'd have a peaceful house. I don't know. I just…I want to." He managed to get out. Anna stood up, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Balthazar, you don't have to say anything else. Come on, let's go and get your things." She said with a smile. Balthazar nodded, reaching up and grabbed Anna's hand.

"Thanks, Annie. For everything."

* * *

"Lucifer, stop or I'll never get this done." Sam laughed as his boyfriend continued to press kisses to his neck.

"Fine." Lucifer pouted, draping himself over Sam.

"Sweetheart." Sam said, yet he leaned back over him. "I'm almost done. Then I'm all yours again, promise." He grinned. Lucifer's heart melted and he pressed a tender kiss to Sam's young face.

"I hate sharing you with homework." He grumbled. Sam chuckled when Lucifer settled against him.

After it was all said and done, he turned to kiss his boyfriend, only to find him asleep. Grinning, Sam turned and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling close.

Catnaps were better when shared with other people, after all.

When Lucifer awoke half an hour later to Sam running his hands through his hair, they shared a grin and lazy kisses.

"Good evening, handsome." Sam said with a saucy wink. Lucifer chuckled, kissing his nose.

"Good evening, my love." He whispered. Sam's eyes widened in surprise. Lucifer pushed back his anxiety, trying not to think about this huge step and just focus on Sam's emotions.

Finally, Sam broke eyes contact and looked down at Lucifer's chest.

"Mean it?" He asked. Lucifer nodded, sitting up.

"Yes. Of course I do. I love you, Sam. You don't have to say it back." He added. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I mean, I care about you, I'm just not sure if its love yet." He murmured shyly, though his eyes were anxious as he looked at Lucifer for approval. Chuckling, Lucifer kissed him.

"It's ok. However, I need to tell you something that may upset you. I'm hoping that you'll accept it though." He added. Sam nodded, sitting up.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and flipped to the most recent picture of Jesse.

"My family doesn't know yet. You're the first person I've told." He whispered, handing Sam the phone.

Sam withheld a gasp. The boy was the spitting image of his father. The same blond hair and blue eyes and cocky grin.

Lucifer didn't have to elaborate who he was.

"What's his name?" Sam asked softly. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief and grinned.

"Jesse Lucas. I found out about him when I moved back here last semester." Lucifer said before launching in to a tirade about his son's quirks.

"When can I meet him?" Sam asked. Lucifer beamed, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly.

"After we have a nice, long shower. And wait until this weekend." He added sheepishly. Sam pulled him back in to a kiss.

He could live with that plan.

* * *

**A/N: **Our main plot begins next chapter, everyone. I also write about the stress of finals and it's effect on the many characters of this story. The planning of Anna and Roo's wedding also reveals some secrets about Roo's life that we will understand, dear readers, but it will catch the Winchesters, Singers, and Novaks off guard. We get a surprise proposal too ;) Sam meets Jesse next chapter. To the review I recieved, suggesting that Sam meet Jesse before Lucifer introduces them, that is a wonderful idea! Unfortunately, it wouldn't work with the plot I have in mind. Maybe in the creature fic that I am planning ;) Thank you for the suggestion, sweetheart.

See you all next week!

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
